


The Avatar's Soul Bonded Mate

by RYIANNE



Series: ATLA Books [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bullying, Cartoon Physics, Childhood Friends, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Multi, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Reincarnation, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding, Singing, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYIANNE/pseuds/RYIANNE
Summary: Water. Earth. Air. Fire. Those are the four main elements that lived in harmony with one another. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatars master of all four elements could restore balance to the world. Yet, when the world needed them most they vanished. Where there was once harmony and balance there is only despair and fear. Kaida and Aang never wanted to be the destined Avatars. That's one of the reasons why they ran away. So, when they realize that embracing their destiny will reunite the elements they push themselves to the limit to restore peace.
Relationships: Aang/Original Female Character, Katara/Original Female Character, Momo/Original Animal Character, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Series: ATLA Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-O!! This is my first ever ATLA fanfic which is surprising since I grew up on this show. But, because the show is gaining more fans I decided to indulge myself and write this fanfic. I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!!

**100 Years Ago**

A young child, around the age of six, is sitting on the ground hunched over herself as though she was trying to escape from reality. She was surrounded by three boys who were delivering petty insults at her. "Ha!! Look at the freak!! She's not even fighting back!! That's weak!!", one of the boys yelled. The young girl just curls up further up into herself, trying her hardest to ignore them.

Her attempts were futile as the tallest boy in the group grabs her by the collar of her dark yellow crop top. That's when her eyes glowed white as she roundhouses the boy holding her shirt in the face. Surprised by her sudden retaliation he wasn't able to keep his grip and allowed her to escape from his grasp. Each of the boys let out a shocked gasp as she glared daggers at them.

"Leave ... me ... ALONE!!", she shouts, sending a[ wave](https://images.app.goo.gl/s2YvQrthHUn3WSjg9) of air upon them. When her attack ended her eyes went back to her natural magenta color. 

"What's going on here?", a new voice asked curiously. 

They all turn their heads to the right to see a young child with a bald head and weird blue arrow markings on his body. Upon noticing his weird markings the girl's eyes begin to glow a faint violet only for a few seconds before returning to normal. The child seemed to have seen the change in her eyes as he glances at her inquisitively. She quickly looked away from his gaze and instead at the ground.

"We were just playing until this freak showed up and started attacking us", the tallest boy explains, throwing a nasty look her way. The arrow kid didn't seem to buy that excuse. He turns to the girl, quirking an eyebrow her way, and asks; "What happened?". 

"I didn't do anything. I attacked out of self-defense", she quietly says, fidgeting with the bottom of her orange skirt. Her answer did not seem to sit well with the boys who attacked her. They begin to advance on her again but to their utter surprise, the arrow kid intercepts them with a flick of the wrist. All three boys were thrown into the air falling a few feet away from both the arrow kid and the girl. "If you approach her again I'll send you farther into the sky and I may even keep you up there", the kid with the markings threatens. The group of bullies didn't need to be told twice as they slowly walked away from the two weirdos.

"I'm Aang!!", the boy says sticking out his hand towards the young girl. "Kaida", she replies, staring at his hand like it's a foreign object before tentatively reaching out for it. The moment they grasped each others' hands Aang's eyes glow white and Kaida's glows a bright violet. It felt like an eternity passed them by but in reality, it was only five seconds. Kaida was the first one to react and she hastily pulls her hand away from him as a searing pain strikes up her entire right arm. She looks down at her arm and faintly sees a tiny cyan arrow tattoo on her[ forearm](https://images.app.goo.gl/grNspxfXhZYusfmh6). She gapes at her arm then to Aang then back to her arm.

"Do you know what this means?", she questions pupils going wide. Aang shakes his head no. 

"It means ... it means we are connected. Sort of like a soul bond", she tells him. A huge smile appears on Aang's face as he gazes down at Kaida.

"Well then, my soul bonded comrade let's go!!", he says offering his hand to her which she gladly accepts. Both of them walked off into the distance, never once leaving the other's side, forever growing closer with each passing moment.


	2. Book One (Water); The Children In The Iceberg

" _Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My best friend's grandmother used to tell her stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatars kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatars who've mastered all four elements were the only ones that could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed them most, they vanished never to be seen again. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, her father and the men of her tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving her and her older brother to look after her tribe. Some people believe that the Avatars were never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken. But she never lost faith. She still believed that somehow, the Avatars would return to save the world. My name is Kaida and my friend was right to not give up hope because we, the Avatars, did return. And this ... this is our story._ " 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

It was cold where I was but not too cold. It was pretty comfortable. I could feel the presence of others but I am unsure if they are friendly. My companions don't seem to be aware of the beings around us. Around us? No, that's not the right phrase. More like in front of us? Yeah, I'll go with that. Then I feel something hitting our protective shield. At least I think it was a shield. I'm a little confused at the moment. I mean I have no clue what happened or where I am for that matter. But, I know for a fact that I'm not alone. There are four of us. One is human and the other three are animals. No, wait sorry, two are human and the other two are animals. Yeah, that's it. Anyway, the thing hitting us is finally able to tear away at the protective layer that is keeping us safe. 

The moment it breaks I feel myself being lifted into the sky. For some reason, I felt at ease in this state. There was nothing on my mind but peace and tranquility. Suddenly my eyes fly open and I can faintly see two figures running at me. No, us. I forgot that I'm not alone. Turning to my left I see a [boy](https://images.app.goo.gl/rkLNhgxZhZRMxSyD6) and he was in the same position I was but his eyes were glowing. Wait ... a second ... he also has arrow markings on his forehead and arms and they too were glowing. That's odd. I wonder if my eyes are doing that as well and if I have those marking on me. Well, no need to dwell on that now I'm feeling rather tired. As I felt my energy draining the boy - - no he's more than just a boy but I can't piece together who he is to me - - grabs my hand and pulls me into his lap so we are face to face. Just being this close to him gives me enough strength to hang on a little longer to consciousness. 

There was something in the back of my mind informing me of who I am. Kaiya? Keiki? Kaelyn? No ... um ... it's ... Kaida!! Yes, that's my name!! And Aang is the name of the person's lap I'm sitting in. Everything is all coming back to me and it's a little overwhelming. So overwhelming that a small whimper escapes my mouth and it soon turns into an agonizing scream. A surge of energy escapes my form and travels across the sea or at least that's what it felt like.

**Elsewhere**

In the far distance is a fire nation ship that's being led by a [teenage boy](https://images.app.goo.gl/tZg8xPTGK34vtpqAA) with black hair that's tied into a small ponytail along with a burn mark on the left side of his face. His golden eyes glare at the light of energy on the horizon. "Yes!! A sign!! Finally!! Can we go now, Zuko?", a young girl shouts from behind him, and as her short jet-black hair sways in the breeze, a faint burn can be seen on her right cheek. The teen, Zuko, heaves a sigh at his sister.

"No, Cyra. We have to follow that light. I know it came from a very powerful force. It has to be the Avatars!!", he states, facing his sister who was mocking him when his back was turned. He sends her a pointed look in which she just brightly [grins](https://images.app.goo.gl/LADzqn3iqh4ig1Ud8) up at him. Shaking his head he turns to an elderly [man](https://images.app.goo.gl/VKWLu3wFKeN3qMvq9) playing a card game. 

"Calm down, Prince Zuko. We cannot be sure that the Avatars were the ones to cause the lights. It could have been the celestial lights", the man says, responding to Zuko's earlier assumption. His response infuriates Zuko even more but a hand placed on his arm stops him from exploding with frustration. "It's okay Zu. Uncle Roh doesn't want to get your hopes up. We'll go check it out and see if it was from the Avatars. Okay?", Cyra reassures her brother. Any trace of her comforting words disappears when she barks at one of the soldiers to get this ship moving. It soon comes back with a cheery smile as she turns her attention back to Zuko and her Uncle. 

"Now, how about some calming Jasmine tea?", she questions her brother with a teasing tone to her words. The moment Zuko uncovered her joking remark, his left eye twitching was all the reaction she received from him. She stifled a giggle subtly [fist-bumping](https://images.app.goo.gl/ou1odpSxdUAqNbyv6) her Uncle. 

* * *

As the pain subsides that's when the exhaustion hits me causing me to collapse onto Aang. I don't remember much about what happened when I was out, but I do know when I regained consciousness I was being held in a protective embrace by Aang. I melt in his embrace letting out a content sigh. But, something was telling me to stay on guard so I did. Thank the stars that I did listen to my gut because those [two figures](https://images.app.goo.gl/irHVqGRn43LxKX9AA) from earlier are right in front of us and the boy carried a spear. 

Instincts take over me and I fling my right arm to my side sending a wave of air that knocks them back a few pegs. I go to finish my attack when a strong grip around my waist stops me. I look behind me to see Aang giving me a disapproving look. I send him a look of annoyance. Could he not see that they are a threat? He just huffs at me before abruptly standing up, bringing me with him. I yelp from the sudden change in angle but keep the annoyed look on my face. I still say they can't be trusted. 

"Hey!! What was that for!!", the boy with the spear shouts. I couldn't take it anymore. I pry myself away from Aang and walk towards the boy. I felt scared walking up to him but brave at the same time because I knew he couldn't hurt me even if he tried. As he raises his weapon I front flip over him twisting my body around landing perfectly on the ground. With his back to me, I [side sweep kick](https://images.app.goo.gl/ecP18WwjhgrL4srE6) his legs using the wind to make my kick more powerful. I go to take another swing at him when something liquid-y takes a hold of my arm. Something in the back of my mind tells me to attack but for some reason, I'm frozen in place. No matter how much I wanted to escape the grasp on my arm I couldn't. I begin to panic and my heart starts to beat out of my chest. It's hard to breathe. Why is it so hard to breathe!? I need oxygen to survive!! I - - I - - I need - - I don't even know what I need. 

"Kay!! Kay, can you hear me? You need to calm down!!", a faint voice says. I tried to do what it said but couldn't. Suddenly someone cups the underside of my jaw and instead of getting more panicked, I felt calmer. Like I could breathe better and that's exactly what's happening. When enough oxygen came back into my system I realized what happened. I was triggered. I haven't been triggered like that in a while so my body was unable to cope when it occurred. I blink my eyes a few times to clear my sight and was met with gray eyes that belonged to none other than Aang. He smiles down at me with a glint in his eyes silently asking me if I was okay. I was about to answer when I feel two pairs of eyes staring at me. Aang sensing my discomfort pushes me slightly behind him. He glares at them but I could tell he was just playing. 

The girl was the first one to break the awkward silence that fell upon us. "I didn't mean to scare you but you were attacking my brother. I'm sure you understand why I did what I did", she explains to us. I do see her point and I feel guilty about attacking. I had to make sure they weren't a threat. "... ih ... ish ... ack ...", was all I managed to get out. I tap Aang on the shoulder to get his attention. When his eyes landed on mine I did a few hand gestures trying to tell him that there was something wrong with my voice. He nods his head in understanding.

"Kaida can't speak at the moment but she wants you to know that she is sorry. She just overreacted", he states. I let out an offending noise, that sounded like a tiny squeak when he said I overreacted. I only did what my instincts were telling me to do. He just laughs at me ruffling my already messy hair. I halfheartedly smack at his hands. He swiftly grabs my hands and spins me around at a great speed causing me to [twirl](https://images.app.goo.gl/jY6633NhEDtfrwTx9) into the air higher than the average human being. _~~(It pays to be an Airbender)~~_

In the air, I felt a sense of calmness then glee as I started to fall. I didn't even bother to try and slow my descent. I knew Aang would catch me and catch me he did. He swoops me up bridal style mid-air laughing all the while. I have never felt so relaxed in my entire life. Yet, I know that I must always be on guard but for just a moment I ignore the uneasiness inside my head. Or I would have ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that something was moving within the area we awakened from. Aang swiftly lowered us to the ground. 

A low chittering sound comes from the area and I let out an excited gasp. From within the crater is a huge [bison-like](https://images.app.goo.gl/pe1Ht4595Ejk1dnSA) creature along with a flying lemur. The lemur's name is Zeru. He has two large crystal blue eyes, his fur is mostly brown with white stripes on his tail, and his paws are black and the tip of his ears are white. As for the bison, who's named Appa, he's - - well he's asleep. Ha, classic. Both children look from us to our animal companions and back again.

"What are those things?", they ask simultaneously, which freaked me out a little. It also unnerved me that they referred to them as things. I stormed up to both of them, opening my mouth to tell them off but alas nothing came out. Unless you count 'neh meh keh' as comprehensible words then, yeah, I told them off. Heaving a sigh I throw my arms up in the air glaring at nothing in particular. 

"Don't mind her. She's just upset that she's not able to talk right now. She was going to tell you guys to not refer to our friends as things. They have names. Speaking of names. What's yours?", Aang asks, looking expectantly at the girl.

"I'm Katara and that's my brother Sokka. You are?", she inquires. "Oh, I'm Aa - Aa - Achoooooo!!", he started to say but was cut off by a sneeze. He flew ten feet into the air. Wow, now that's a neat trick. “Aang”, he finishes. Katara gasps in astonishment turning to face me with a blinding grin. "You guys are airbenders!?"

I give her a small nod in acknowledgment. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Appa getting up on his paws shaking leftover snow that managed to get in his fur. I race over to him nearly tripping in my haste to reach him. The moment I reached him I opened up my arms in a sort-of hug me motion. He lowers his head near my awaiting arms and I waste no time [throwing](https://images.app.goo.gl/cNhsFUiq6iyMD9Mw5) myself on his furry head. I nuzzle my head with his savoring the feel of his soft coat against my pale skin.

Burrowing my face into his head I failed to notice Zeru nestling himself on my shoulder until I went to move off of Appa. He chatters quietly at me in a silent question. I scratch his chin in response. I then contemplate my next course of action. Should I go back to converse with the siblings or stay on Appa? I don't get to debate with myself for long seeing as how Aang brings Sokka and Katara over to me. "Ah - Ah - Appa is so fwuffy!!", I tell him excitedly. He simply grins up at me nearly blinding me from how bright it was. 

"So, you can talk!!", Sokka says in an accusing fashion. I open my mouth, about to retort but the only thing that came out is, "Nea sed ah cou int". Sokka just stares blankly at me for a couple of seconds before letting out a loud snort. A low growl escapes my maw as he laughs at my misfortune. My growl unnerved him but that doesn't stop him from laughing. My fingers started to twitch and I had to mentally stop myself from attacking him. Thankfully, Katara intervened slapping her brother upside his head. Now, it was my turn to laugh at his misfortune. Appa suddenly lifts his head sending me rolling onto his back. "Hahahahahaha!! Lego!! Lego!! LEGO!!", I say, shouting like a maniac. "W-what do you mean by lego?", Katara asks. 

"Well, you guys need a ride home and our friend here wouldn't mind giving you a lift", Aang replies, jumping on top of Appa with ease. I quickly sit up and throw myself on Aang's back nuzzling his face in the process. He turns his head towards me [bopping](https://images.app.goo.gl/5kVBhtD9ytcY2rNk7) his nose with mine then he captures his lips with mine in a chaste kiss. Our loving moment was interrupted by a shrill cry. Pulling away from Aang I peer over his shoulder to see Sokka covered in icky green goo. Oh, wait, it's not green goo its mucus. He must have gotten sneezed on by Appa.

Ah, man I wish I wasn't so distracted I would've loved to see that. "It will waush out", I tell him, enunciating my words to the best of my ability. "Trust us we know!! Now, hop on so we can take you guys home", Aang shouts offering his hand to both Katara and Sokka. Katara accepts it and settles in behind me but Sokka still looked skeptically at us. I admire his determination to be on guard but at some point, you are going to have to accept the obvious. And the obvious is saying 'you decline the offer you'll have no way to get back home'. The obvious must have knocked some sense into Sokka because he too accepts Aang's hand. 

With everyone on board, I reach over Aang grabbing the reins we use to steer Appa when flying, and give it one flick. "[Yip Yip](https://images.app.goo.gl/oJL2fUpoApcyLZ2q9)!!", both Aang and I command. Appa pushes himself from the snowy floor soaring in the air before flopping back down into the water. "Wow, that was truly amazing", Sokka says, voice dripping with sarcasm. Disappointment seeps into my system when he didn't take off like he normally does. He must be really tired if he's opting to swim instead of fly. I let the reins slip from my hands then plop into Aang's lap. Laying on my back I position Zeru on my chest so we are both comfortable. Aang cards his fingers through my hair letting out a content sigh. 

**Back To The Ship**

Cyra lays idly on the rails of the ship while her brother stares off into the distance. Their Uncle walks in glancing at the two in disbelief. They have been in that one spot for over an hour. "I'm going to bed now", he says loudly hoping one of them gets his hint. His niece just stretches out on the railing and his nephew didn't even bat an eye so he tries again this time more forceful.

"You guys need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatars are alive, you won't find them. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed". 

"They failed because they weren't fighting to prove anything. Our honor is on the line and we aren't going to stop until we prove father wrong. Until _I_ prove him wrong", Cyra spits out, silently seething with rage.

"The Avatars' hundred years of hiding ends today", Zuko declares forcefully. Iroh doesn't even bother to respond knowing he wasn't going to change their minds. 

* * *

"Hey, if you guys don't mind me asking are you dating?", Katara asks us. I contemplate her question for a bit becoming lost in thought in the process. Are we dating? I don't believe dating is the right term to use. We are together that's for sure. So, yea I guess in a way we are dating. "Kaida and I are more than just girlfriend-boyfriend. She and I are connected", Aang replies trying to explain our relationship to the best of his ability.

"Hmm ... very interesting. I have another question to ask if you don't mind. Since you're both airbenders do you by any chance know what happened to the Avatars?", she inquires. A chill rolls down my spine at her question. Zeru nuzzles closer to my chest in a comforting fashion. I bring him closer to my body as I curl protectively around him. "Wea neu people ou neu 'em thas it", I mumble quietly. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I slowly fell asleep. 

_Sokka and Katara are gone and it's just me, Aang, and Zeru. We're flying on Appa in a severe thunderstorm. The winds were howling with rage and thunder boomed, shaking my very core. Fear is all I felt as the force of the storm began to overwhelm us especially Appa. Try as he might he couldn't stay in the air. Both Aang and I gripped onto the reins for dear life screaming as if our life depends on it and at that moment I know it does. We crash into the ocean below us._

_My mind wasn't thinking straight as we were fighting against the current. A huge wave suddenly hits us sending us further underneath the dark abyss. No one knew what to do but we could feel it. The feeling was telling us to protect. Protect was all it said but deep down I knew what it meant. Both Aang and I slam our fists together creating bluish-violet energy that soon becomes a sphere surrounding us including Appa. “It’s okay, Kay. You’re safe. I promise”, a voice tells me. Wait … I know that voice. It’s - it’s - it’s AANG!!_

I gasp awake shaking with adrenaline or fear or whatever you want to call it. Something was off when I woke up. Looking around I see that I'm in a tent sitting on a bed. My mind goes blank and I just sit there staring off into space. "Yoo-hoo, anyone home?", a voice says from behind me. I let out a loud cry, whipping my head to the left to see Aang giving me a questioning look. "Uo scar-ed me", I tell him, lowering my head in embarrassment.

He nods his head in understanding before reaching out his right hand towards me, which sort of reminded me about our first encounter. Shaking away that thought I grasp his hand with mine. His eyes glow a faint white then a sharp pain comes from my arm. I glance down at it to see a nearly invisible arrow marking on my forearm. It became more visible by the second but when Aang released my hand it started to disappear. Weird.

"Wake - - oh - - I see you're already up. Come on I want you to meet the villagers!!", Katara tells us. "We ure in da vijage?", I ask her, head cocking to the side in puzzlement. She nods her head. I must have been deep in slumber to not realize we made it to the village. With all that being said I hop off of the bed grabbing Aang's arm in the process and stand in front of our friend. She smiles brightly at us and motions for us to follow after her. When approaching the villagers the first thing I noticed was how small they were. I thought villages were full of hundreds of people but that's not the case for this village. To not be rude I bow towards them. I was not expecting them to recoil with fear. 

Confused, I look down at myself believing there to be something wrong with my attire. "Iz it ma ouafit?", I inquire towards Aang. "No, you're perfect just the way you are but your hair has seen better days. Here let me fix it", he replies. The way he called me perfect caused a warm feeling in my stomach to blossom. He takes most of my hair in his hands leaving a few strands to frame my face while the rest is tied up into what feels like a [bun](https://images.app.goo.gl/btwpjRg8EiVmxWq98). After touching up my hair he turns to the villagers with his eyebrows quirked in a confused manner. "If it's not Kaida's attire or mine what is it then?"

"Well, no one has seen airbenders in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you", an [elderly woman](https://images.app.goo.gl/VuB1pXEhN1EVrv4e6) says, approaching us.

"ExTiNcT!?", Aang and I shout in disbelief. No, no, no, no, and no. My ears must be playing tricks on me cause she did not say that we are the last airbenders. It can't be true.

"Um ... Aang, Kaida, I'd like for you to meet my grandmother, Kanna", Katara says, changing the subject.

"Call me, Gran-Gran", Kanna - uh, I mean - Gran-Gran tells us.

"What is this a weapon? You can't even stab anything with it", Sokka abruptly shouts, holding up a very familiar [staff](http://images.app.goo.gl/tAwk95owfH9XtHBr7). I gasp in shock realizing that he has my air glider. How did he take it without me noticing? He must be a pickpocketer. I use my airbending ability to get my staff back. "I'll have you know it's not for stabbing. It's for airbending", I state matter-of-factly, opening up my staff to show him. Sokka flinches away from my staff covering his head with his hands.

"Hey, you can speak normally now!!", Katara exclaims, her smile ever so bright. I turn to her, my eyes practically bulging out my eye sockets.

"I can? Oh, Zephyr, I can!!", I shout with glee.

"Congratulations!! Now what did you mean by your staff not being a weapon", Sokka says impatiently. Huffing in annoyance, I begin to explain to him when a mischievous idea enters my mind. I grab Aang's arm, pulling him down to my height, whispering my plan into his ear. We pull apart after a few seconds with identical [smirks](https://images.app.goo.gl/j3VDoXSMKGxjJLVH6) on our faces. With our staff in hand, we extend the wings then push ourselves off of the ground.

We do a few loop-de-loops in the air not once losing altitude. I close my eyes, enjoying the wind on my face. Without even looking I barrel roll to the left laughing jovially until I abruptly stopped. Oh, goodie, while I was lost in nostalgia I crashed head-first into some sort of snowy watchtower. I managed to free my arms but this head ain't going nowhere. Hands wrapping around my hips startle me so I begin to kick out.

"Relax, Kay, it's just me", Aang tells me. I instantly relax my struggling and allow him to help free me. With one hard tug, I managed to free my head but in the process, the entire watchtower crumbles leaving us under a mountain of snow. 

"My watchtower!!", Sokka shouts, outraged. 

"That was amazing!!", Katara exclaims, helping us out from underneath the pile of snow. I look over to Sokka and see him try to fix his tower even though his attempts are futile. Feeling bad for him, I channel my power and use a wind current to rebuild his fallen tower.

"Ta-da!!", I say, hands placed firmly on my hips, sending him my award-winning smile. He sends me an annoyed look, ranting about how Aang and I are airbenders and that Katara is a waterbender before stalking off. The part about Katara being a waterbender is surprising. Maybe she could teach us how to waterbend!! Unless she doesn't know how to properly bend the element.

"Well, sort of. Not yet", she clarifies. My enthusiasm depletes a little bit but not much. I can tell she’ll jump at the opportunity to learn the art of waterbending. 

**Onward ... To The Fire Nation Ship!!**

Both Zuko and Cyra stand facing two Fire Nation Soldiers while their Uncle sits in a chair a fair distance away from them. The siblings share a glance to determine who should go first. Without any words exchanged between the two of them Zuko steps aside and heads on over to his Uncle. "Cyra ... Again", her uncle commands. She gives a curt nod before taking on a defensive posture. She eyes her opponents carefully waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

The soldier on her left moves first delivering a fiery tornado kick towards her face which she easily dodges by [diving](https://images.app.goo.gl/j5thQUUy8HBZciDb7) to her left doing an aerial cartwheel in the process. She then turns around [jumping](https://images.app.goo.gl/rJBuMYZwBGiuRNRK7) in the air sending spouts of flames at both soldiers. That didn't deter them in the slightest and together they send spouts of fire from their hands at her.

She [backflips](https://images.app.goo.gl/oFrr9LipPRgzQtV68) away from the flames three times twisting her body around to [spiral twist kick](https://images.app.goo.gl/cx2QUGWHCmEAJbN2A) at them. Both soldiers flinch waiting for the deadly blow ... it never came. Cyra's flames vaporized before it even reached them. She places her hands on her hips with a cocky grin on her lips. "That is how you do it!!", she gloats. "Very good, Cyra. Zuko you're up", Iroh states.

"Good luck, Zu!!", Cyra chirps at her brother, patting his shoulder as she passes him by. He initiates the fight by spreading his arms in the direction of the two soldiers, showering them with flames. His opponents block the attack with ease. Zuko shifts his weight to duck under a retaliation blast from the soldier to his left. The soldier on his right jumps forward to aim a blast at Zuko's feet, which prompts him to propel himself out of the way. He twists around in mid-air and directs another fire blast with his hand and another with his foot to the soldiers. Both soldiers manage to jump out of the way of the oncoming flames. Before Zuko could deliver another attack he's interrupted by Cyra who marches her way over to him.

"What was that!? Ah, don't even answer that. I'll tell you what that was ... pathetic. You have to stop using brute force when fighting. Fire is already powerful so the more force you use the more unstable it becomes!!", she explains, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"What's pathetic is you not attacking first. You should never let the opponent attack first", he counters. 

"And why is that, brother dearest? I find that when an opponent strikes first you can easily pinpoint their weakness", Cyra responds, stepping closer to her brother to whisper, "By attacking first they can pinpoint your weakness, and your weakness ... is your temper". Instead of being irritated by her snarky comment, Zuko smirks at his younger sister. A look of utter [bewilderment](https://images.app.goo.gl/deNe42Dms5FFnpQS7) crosses her face. "My temper is nothing compared to yours". 

"I don - -", she begins to say before she is cut off by a fellow Fire Nation crew-mate. "Prince Zuko and Princess Cyra", he starts to say but stops when he is sent flying back into the door he came out of. Cyra lowers her right leg from its raised position. She silently saunters over to the man peering down at him with a deadly [glare](https://images.app.goo.gl/SFFKYCKngLy7m6HS6) upon her face.

"Care to explain why you thought you could just barge in and interrupt my brother and I's training?", she asks him in a sickly sweet voice. He doesn't answer. "I would have let your little interruption slide but you just had to dig your own grave. *tsk* *tsk* I'll be lenient though if you can answer me this one itty bitty question. What are you supposed to address me as?". 

"Princess Cyra?", the soldier replies uncertainly. His response was met by a fireball to the stomach. "Wrong answer. Try again", she responds, her sickly sweet voice still apparent even though her eyes tell a whole other story.

"I don't understand your name is Cyra", he tells her. In an instant, her smile is replaced by a scowl. She grabs the front of his outfit and brings him closer to her face so he can see the fire in her [eyes](https://images.app.goo.gl/494FgFRVvnCqdJmp7).

"My name is Cyra but the only ones allowed to call me that are Zu and Uncle Roh. You are neither of them. I specifically told every soldier aboard this ship to address me as Cyrus. I just asked for that one itty bitty thing but it seems that you didn't get the memo. Let me remind you", she tells him, voice turning dark at her last sentence.

The soldier never had a chance to react as she quickly flings him over her shoulder. She then grabs his leg swinging him around like a rag doll then she throws him repeatedly on the ground, not once letting up until a hand is gently placed on her right shoulder. She tenses briefly before glancing behind her to see Zuko giving her a worried look. Cyra blinks her eyes a few times trying to calm herself down.

"You may go now, soldier. Just know the next time this happens I won't stop her from making an example out of you", he calmly states. When the soldier goes to walk away that's when Zuko directs a powerful fire kick towards him. It sends the man crashing into the door flame knocking him out cold. Zuko snaps his fingers and the two soldiers, who the siblings were sparing with, briskly walk to the door and take the unconscious soldier to the med bay. 

"Do you need some calming Jasmine tea?", Zuko asks, teasingly to try and lighten the mood. Cyra does not answer his question and instead plops herself on the floor in a lotus [position](https://images.app.goo.gl/hsvxuHW2tbS4VMWZ6). Uncle Iroh and Zuko share questioning glances. "We all know that the Avatars are the last airbenders. It's been 100 years and by now they must have mastered all four elements. Because of this Zuko and I should learn more advanced firebending if we wish to defeat them, Uncle Roh", she states after a moment of awkward silence, her voice void of any emotion. 

"Very well ... but first, I must finish my roast duck", Uncle Iroh agrees, munching on his duck that he seamlessly pulled out of nowhere. A pleased smile appears on Cyra's face for only a mere second then directs her attention to Zuko. "You're welcome, Zuzu", she informs him. At his look of confusion, she clarifies. "You were sick of practicing the basics", she says simply. At her words, he nods his head slightly unsure of how to respond to her clever trick. Zuko knew if he were to ask his Uncle the conversation would have gone differently. 

* * *

Katara told us that she had to do something called chores. Having no clue what that is I just gave her a small thumbs-up. Unsure of what to do now I call out for Appa and Zeru. Both creatures came charging at me nearly knocking me over when they reached me. Zeru leaps off of Appa and onto my shoulders with his tail wrapped around my neck. I then lean back resting my entire body on Appa's left paw. We stay in that position for a while, simply basking in the breeze. Our relaxed moment was short-lived when a swarm of [young children](https://images.app.goo.gl/GnEoyvBSANtdJSjH7) walked up to me. Confused, I cock my head to the left while quirking an eyebrow at them. They just stared blankly up at me before one of the children pointed at Appa. That's when I began to understand what they wanted to ask me. I send them my award-winning grin.

"You want to have fun, huh? Well, allow me to demonstrate the wonders of a flying bison!!", I tell them excitedly. I swiftly grab one of the children and without any warning, I throw her on top of Appa, who gives a small grunt of surprise. I motion with my hands for Appa to lift his head. When he does the young girl begins to tumble and once she's near his tail, he lifts it which sends the girl high into the air. She shouts in glee as she slowly descends, with my help of course, onto the snowy ground. 

A tug on my skirt directs me to the children and they all make grabby-hands at me. A genuine laugh escapes me and I happily oblige to their silent demand. One by one they all got a turn to slide down Appa's tail. I decided to join in on the fun and made my way down my furry companion's back. I did a few front flips before diving into the snow below me. I then glance around at all of the adorable smiles on everyone's faces. "Who wants to go again?", I ask excitedly. The chorused me's made my smile ever so bright. But, just before we were able to continue an irritated Sokka came charging in.

"No!! We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on!!", he shouts, fuming with rage. The children's excited demeanor diminishes. I let out a huff of annoyance at the way Sokka just ruined our fun. What's his problem and why is he talking about war? Doesn't matter. What matters is how I'm going to make the children smile again.

"🎶F is for friends who do stuff together!!", I begin to sing, grabbing the attention of the saddened children. Their eyes start to light up so I take that as my cue to continue. "U is for you and me!! N is for anywhere at any time at all!! Down here in the Southern Water Tribe!!", I belt out, picking up a young boy while twirling around. I toss him into the air mid-twirl enjoying the sounds of his giggle.

I do this to all the kids and each one's laugh made my heart swell up with pride. But, alas, Sokka ruined the moment again. To make matters worse he ruins it by parodying my song. "F is for the Fire Nation ruining everything!! U is for you need to stop this foolishness!! N is for no more fun!! Because there is a _FREAKING WAR GOING ON!!_ ". 

Again with the war talk. What is up with that? Just then Aang, along with Katara, comes prancing over to us with a questioning look in his eyes. I don't even try to explain to him what happened. Not like I could've anyhow. Something unexpected that made my irritation go away. It was an otter penguin. They are cute, cuddly, and are excellent for sliding. Sharing a glance with Aang I knew he was thinking, what I was thinking. We both shout in glee which startles the penguin but we were expecting that. Without wasting any time we hurry after the fluffy creature using our airbending to enhance our speed. I faintly heard Katara follow after us but paid her no mind since she's cool.

After a few minutes of running, we were finally able to capture the penguin or we would have if we didn't get distracted by all the other penguins in the area. A tiny squeal escapes my lips as I try to hug every single one. I only manage to hug fifty. Darn. Ah, well, besides we didn't come here to cuddle we came here to slide!! Glancing to my right I see that Aang has latched onto the tail of one of the penguins then being dragged through the snow. I couldn't help the small giggle even if I tried. It was such a cutesy moment that will be treasured forever. 

"Hey, Kaida, I meant to ask you about the song you were singing earlier. Did you come up with it on the spot or ...?", Katara asks me. "Oh, um, it's just a childhood tune I picked up growing up", I tell her, helping Aang to his feet. He kisses me on the cheek in thanks then he starts to mimic the penguins which prompts me and Katara to laugh at his goofiness. I soon find myself joining in on the fun and imitate the squawks drawing the attention of many penguins. However, instead of coming towards us, they go the other direction. I halfheartedly glare at them sticking my [tongue](https://images.app.goo.gl/TaZjU5rSxxorLVsv9) out at them in the process. 

"You know I can help you guys catch a penguin if you teach me the art of waterbending", Katara tells us. 

"Sure ...", Aang and I chorus simultaneously, "but there is one little problem. Kay and I are airbenders, not waterbenders. Isn't there anyone in your tribe that could teach you?", Aang says, finishing the sentence. Katara simply shakes her head sadly before replying, "Nope. You're looking at the only waterbender in the South Pole". 

My jaw drops open at her statement. That is just terrible. There must be a way we can help our newfound friend. Suddenly, it hits me!! "What about the North Pole? Surely, there are waterbenders there and maybe we can get them to teach you!!", I say, grinning broadly at my friend. She sends me a puzzled look. "Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. And I mean a long time. Also, it's on the other side of the world. There is no way I can get there", she explains. 

"That's where we come in!!", Aang states proudly, pulling me closer to him. "We have a flying bison. Appa, Kay, and I will personally take you to the North Pole. Mark my words, Katara, we're going to find you a master!!". There's something about the look in his eyes when he said that, that makes me feel determined as well. Katara is still unsure but that's understandable.

"You think about it and until you come up with an answer you have to show us how to catch one of these penguins", I say, looking expectantly at her. 

She does a weird impression as she explains the secret to capturing these cute and cuddly creatures. "Alright, listen closely my pupils. Catching penguins is an ancient art", the moment her sentence ended she seamlessly pulls a fish from her sleeves. She then tosses the fish towards me but Aang intercepts it, blowing me a raspberry which slightly unnerved me. I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground, holding the fish high in the air with a triumphant smirk. With the fish now in my hands, it attracts the attention of every single penguin in the vicinity. 

***Time Skip***

Let me just say that penguin sliding is the best!! Aang, Katara, and I are currently racing for the lead. I somehow got pushed into the back. That just won’t do. I have to find a way to get into the lead. Let’s see, now, I could use my airbending ability to get in the lead, or I could use this upcoming slope to propel myself higher into the air. The slope is then. Leaning to the right I guide my penguin towards the slope and as I get closer I use some of my power to accelerate our speed. And just as expected I soar over Aang and Katara landing in front of them with ease. My glorious moment was ruined when we went through an icy tunnel where Aang somehow managed to race past me and Katara. We both laugh in awe and disbelief. 

Suddenly, our care-free attitude diminishes as we neared what appeared to be an old ship. This is where our ride ended. Saying farewell to the penguins we set our sights on the ship. Being the skeptical kid that I am, I surprised myself by how curious I felt. I quickly snapped myself out of whatever trance I was in and scurry behind Aang so I can peer cautiously over his shoulders. In response to my behavior, he grasps my hand. The small gesture eases my nerves greatly.

“What is that?”, I ask tentatively, afraid that if I were too loud something bad would happen. "It's a Fire Navy ship. It's a very bad memory for our people", Katara answers, in a serious tone. A gentle squeeze on my left hand brings my attention to Aang who nods his head towards the ship in a silent question. He was asking for my approval to move towards the ship. At first, I wanted to shake my head no but that curious part of me wanted to agree. So, I shove that skeptical part of me aside and nod my head yes. He doesn’t move right away instead he searches my eyes for a few more seconds seemingly searching for something. Then out of the blue, he drags me towards the ship. 

“Aang, Kaida, stop!! We’re not allowed to go near a ship like that!! For all we know the ship could be booby-trapped!!”, Katara exclaims, trying to warn us. But, her warning fell on deaf ears. “If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear”, Aang tells her, surprising me in the process. He was spewing words of wisdom like it was second nature. Feeling bold I let go of my companion’s hand and ran to the blocks of ice that lay beside the ship. Once, there I climb the ice blocks and see a small opening in the side of the ship. Looking back towards my friend and bonded compadre I wave them over completely overlooking the proud expression on Aang’s face. With everyone on board, we begin to walk through an eerily silent Fire Nation ship. We soon find ourselves in a room full of weapons. 

“This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. These weapons were apart of the Fire Nation’s first attack”, our friend tells us, breaking the silence. I pause in my inspection of a Guan Dao (a type of spear-like sword) to stare at Katara in complete bewilderment.

“Okay, back up. Kaida and I have friends all over, even in the Fire Nation. We’ve never seen any war”, Aang says, coming over to me to inspect the weapon as well. 

“I’m afraid to ask this but how long were you two in that iceberg?”, Katara asks us. 

“I dunno a few days maybe? Kaida do you know?”, Aang inquires towards me. I mull over the questions but draw a black. I honestly had no clue so I shake my head no. “I think it was more like a hundred years!!”, she declares. 

“What!? That’s impossible!! Do I look like a hundred-twelve-year-old-man to you!?” 

“I don’t believe that!! Do I look like a hundred-eleven-year old-woman to you!?”, Aang and I shout accusingly at Katara. 

“Think about it though. The War is a century old. You guys don’t know about it because, somehow, you were in that iceberg for the whole time!!”, she elaborates. For some strange reason, her explanation made sense. It made so much sense that it began to sink in more and more. We spent the majority of our life encased in a sphere of ice. 

“I’m sorry. Hey, maybe there’s a bright side to all this”, our friend tells us, sending us a small smile. I appreciate the gesture. “Well, Kaida and I are still together so I have that. Plus we got to meet someone like you!!”, Aang cheerfully states. My entire face heats up at his words and by the sound of his chuckle, he knew I would be flustered. “Come on, we should head back”, I quietly say, willing my blush to go away. 

As we began to exit the ship I tripped over my own feet and fell into a nearby room. I tried with all my might to keep myself from falling any further, but a rope appeared out of thin air and that’s when all heck broke loose. Metal bars slid over the entrance effectively trapping us inside the ship. Despite all that happening that wasn’t the worst of our problem. The entire ship began to power up sending a flare into the sky. “Uh oh”, we all chorused as that happened.

Aang nudges me in the side and when I look at him questioningly he points towards a small hole in the roof. Nodding my head in understanding I take ahold of Katara’s arm, pulling her closer to me. Without any warning, we leap into the air several feet away from the ship. Relieved that nothing bad occurred I released Katara's arm opting to hold Aang's hand instead. With one last glance behind us, we start to walk back to the tribe. Though there was an odd tingling feeling coming from the back of my neck. I simply brushed it off, we are in the South Pole after all.

**The Other Fire Nation Ship**

“The last airbenders!!”, Zuko yells, while looking through a telescope. He was suddenly shoved aside by his sister who is now peering through the telescope. She gasps in surprise. 

  
“Yes!! Yes!! Yes!! Wake up, Uncle Iroh, and tell him _I_ found - -”, Cyra begins to say before her older brother coughs loudly. “ - - I mean to tell him _we_ found the Avatars. As well as their hiding spot”, she finishes the sentence with her gaze in the direction of the Southern Water Tribe. A wicked smile present on her face as she stands side-by-side with Zuko. The only thing going through her head was; ‘ _This is going to be goooood’._

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

_"Together?", she suggests, looking up at the boy next to her._

_"Always", he answers back, taking a hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze._

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **


	3. Kaida (OC Bio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is supposed to be a picture in this chapter to show you how my OC looks like, but it's not working. So, I hope this helps.

Age: 111

Voice: Breanna Yde 

Height: 4'4

Personality: Kaida is a skeptical young girl who doesn't trust that easily. She comes off as rude but she's just scared to lower her guard. Despite that aspect once she gets to know a person her fun-loving side makes an appearance. She loves to joke around and can be a total goofball. As she opens up you get to see her true nature; carefree, rowdy, and adventurous. 

Likes: 

  * Roughhousing 
  * Jokes 
  * Tricks 
  * Flying



Dislikes: 

  * Water (formerly)
  * Being alone 
  * Liars 
  * Having panic attacks 



Natural Bending Ability: Air 

Appearance: A young girl with vibrant [magenta](https://images.app.goo.gl/udD7x7UKABWLnRd87) eyes with a small rounded face covered in freckles. She has slightly pointed ears. Her hair is a mixture of dark purples, blues, and reds. All-natural by the way. Some of her hair is tied up in a [bun](https://images.app.goo.gl/RYLVzr7XUMZ5xtJj7) and the rest covers the left side of her face. When her hair is not in a bun it's in a [messy ponytail](https://images.app.goo.gl/EV1z7df692NbvpMX8). She wishes to cut it but is unsure how the outcome would look. She wears a dark yellow crop top with flowy long sleeves and an orange skirt with a red cover on top. Black shorts are worn underneath her skirt. On her legs are straps that she wears along with [sandals](https://images.app.goo.gl/HUFu6Yzps9bXATjN6).

[Air Glider](https://images.app.goo.gl/tAwk95owfH9XtHBr7): The glider's staff is thinner than Aang's and is colored a light shade of red. 

Animal [Companion](https://images.app.goo.gl/1GdysjM8XT6bdsDY7): A winged lemur named Zeru. He has two large blue eyes and his fur is mostly brown with white stripes on his tail. His paws are black and the tip of his ears are white. 

Fun Tidbits:

~ When she is having a panic attack she unconsciously goes into the avatar state 

~ She has a small dragon [tattoo](https://images.app.goo.gl/2hLGEoS38Zfei9Fy7) on the back of her neck and a small cyan [arrow](https://images.app.goo.gl/ys4kqnFPrP1qJYCm8) on her left forearm 

~ Her eyes glow different colors depending on the element she is using [[Green](https://images.app.goo.gl/R81wdwkudZZT1xXf8) \- Earth, [Blue](https://images.app.goo.gl/vyEf6PhW9jT7Duur7) \- Water, [Red](https://images.app.goo.gl/V77PxwhXMadDuf4f6) \- Fire, & [White](https://images.app.goo.gl/pv7kfJxvcpAKWJqK7) \- Air]

~ In her avatar state her eyes glow [violet](https://images.app.goo.gl/AeYXZPKQoocXgZ9n9)

~ The meaning behind her name will be featured in later episodes/chapters


	4. Cyra/Cyrus (OC Bio)

Age: 15

Voice: Erin Sanders (Quinn/Camille) 

Height: 5'0

Personality: Cyra comes off as being a very kind person but don't let that fool you. She is not a force to be reckoned with. You better think twice before provoking her. Unlike her older brother, who is naturally threatening, she has to physically show people that she means business. 

Likes: 

  * Annoying her older brother 
  * Her Uncle 
  * Tea 
  * Fighting 
  * Animals 



Dislikes: 

  * Thunderstorms 
  * Lightning 
  * Her father 



Natural Bending Ability: Fire 

Appearance: She is a young girl with vivid golden [amber](https://images.app.goo.gl/8kRo6MPQMpymFxDf7) eyes with a semi-round face. She has short messy jet-black hair styled in a [bob](https://images.app.goo.gl/w3R4AygHyizqeSNk7). She wears a blood-red shirt worn over a charcoal long-sleeved undershirt and black slacks. Tied around her waist is a dark brown scarf. On her feet are the iconic fire nation boots. 

Fun Tidbits: 

~ She has a small burn mark on her right cheek 

~ Around her neck is a necklace with an orange medallion

~ Her [flames](https://images.app.goo.gl/aw7wzSywERmnLf8j6) are violet with hints of red, pink, and blue 

~ She knows hand-to-hand combat and sometimes favors that over fire bending


	5. The Avatars Surprising Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers. I present to you chapter 2 of The Avatar's Soul Bonded Mate. Before you begin reading I just want to thank you all for all those hits. You have no idea how grateful I was for those. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Again, thank you so much!!

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatars, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed them most, they vanished. A hundred years passed, and my bonded, Aang, and I discovered that the world that we knew was full of hate and despair. So, with the help of our friends, Katara and Sokka, we begin to bring back peace. We are the sacred Avatars, after all. And although our airbending skills are great, we have a lot to learn before we're ready to save anyone. But our friends, mostly Katara, believe we both can save the world."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

I had a feeling that when we got back from that old Fire Nation trip the villagers would not be happy to discover that I set off a flare. As we approach the village a group of adults starts to send disapproving looks towards us whereas the children were ecstatic to see us. Two of them sprinted over to me and almost tackled me to the ground. Their small gesture eased my nerves quite a bit so I give them both affectionate head pats. Before anything else can happen an angry Sokka comes marching towards us. "I knew it!! You guys signaled the Fire Navy with that flare!! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you!!", he shouts accusingly, pointing a finger directly in my face. I flinch at the movement bumping into Aang in the process. 

"They didn't do anything on purpose, Sokka!! It was an accident!!", Katara says, defending us from her brother's blatant accusation. "Yeah. We were on the ship and Katara warned us about booby traps being on the ship but we were curious and went in anyway", I explain, subconsciously twitching my fingers. From within the crowd of angry adults comes Gran-Gran who wears a look of concern upon her face. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone to that ship!! Now, we can all be in danger!!". 

My eyes widen at the realization that we put Katara in danger. I knew I should have pushed aside my curiosity and never willingly entered that ship. "I - I didn't mean to set off the trap. Honest", I tell Gran-Gran in a timid voice. Erratic thoughts begin to spiral out of control at the mere thought of what could have happened on the ship. But before I can dwell on the possible outcomes a firm grip on my left hand brings me back to the real world. It was then that I realized that I'm hyperventilating. I try my best to control my breathing but don't get too far when Sokka gets up in my face. 

"A-ha!! So, the trailer confesses!! Warriors, away from the vile traitor and her accomplice!! I hereby banish the traitors from our village!!", he declares. The children sadly make their way back to the village. My heart ached at the looks of sadness on their faces, yet it aches more once Sokka's words finally seeped into my brain. B-b-but I'm not a traitor ... am I? No, it was an accident. I would never do something like this purposefully. I faintly feel myself being held in a strong grip. That set me off. Whoever has a hold of me is about to get an elbow to the nose or they would've if it wasn't for the familiar song coming from the person behind me. 

“Don't you worry, don't you worry, Kaida. Everything is going to be okay. Don't you worry, don't you worry now. Just bree-eea-thee. Don't you worry about a thing, okay? Cause you are alright. I'll keep you safe, you know that I will. It's okay, so, just bree-eea-thee”.

That calming melody is the driving force that made me regain my bearings. I wiggle my way out of the tight hold turning around to face the person behind me. It's Aang. I can't believe that I couldn't piece together who's comforting me. I mean who else knows our special song. Looking into his eyes I feel more than see his concern for me. He slowly raises his right hand, extending it towards my face cupping the underside of my jaw wiping a stray tear from my cheek. I didn't even know that I had been crying. Gently pushing Aang away I use my left arm to hastily scrub at my face. While I was getting rid of my tears I failed to notice Katara approaching me which is why I flinch slightly at her unsuspecting voice. 

"Kaida? Are - - are you okay? You were freaking out and your eyes were glowing violet", she says hesitantly, concern evident in her voice. 

"We should go!!", I state, inadvertently, loudly, completely disregarding her question. She sends me a look of confusion as does Aang. Promptly ignoring them both I start walking towards where Appa and Zeru are. However, I don't get far when a firm grip on my shoulder stops me dead in my tracks. Too terrified to turn around I anxiously await what happened next. I didn't have to wait long because I was being whirled around to face a very furious Sokka. I take a tiny step back ready to run if need be. 

"Why the sudden rush!? Is it because you want to leave before the Fire Nation shows up!?", he states with pure venom. I flinch at his booming voice choosing to stay quiet to not upset him more. That plan goes down the drain. Sokka stares down at me with hate and disgust. "No!! I mean that's not why we're leaving. We overstayed our - our - our visit. In f-f-fact, you even told us to leave", I quietly tell him, avoiding eye contact at all cost. That didn't seem to sit well for Sokka. He roughly grabs me by the front of my shirt and after that moment I lost all control. 

**Aang's P.O.V**

I saw the change before Kaida even did but I was too late to react. Her eyes [glow](https://images.app.goo.gl/tpYwFBKZeg5smie66) a vibrant white color to the point of being blinding. She roughly grips the arm holding her in a bruising grip causing Sokka to cry out in pain. For a split second, I believed she is going to snap his wrist but instead a flash of guilt appears in her eyes. Kaida shoves him away from her, shaking with repressed emotions. I take a step forward and her head snaps towards me, eyes still glowing before they revert to her normal magenta color, her pupils blown wide with fear. I go to take another step towards her and she jumps back crouching down on all fours. Seeing my queue I briskly walk over to her stopping only a few feet away from her. Holding my right arm out to her in a peaceful gesture to calm her nerves down a little. 

"Didn't. Didn't mean to - to - to hurt", she mumbles, curling further into herself. I send her a small smile. "I know you didn't, Kay", I tell her, moving even closer to her to the point of her almost being on my lap. Shuffling from behind me alerts me that we are not alone. I almost forgot that we were still in the South Pole. With no difficulty at all, I stand effortlessly with Kaida still in my grasp. She wraps her arms around my neck and legs around my waist burrowing her head in my neck. "We should be going now. I'm sorry about everything. *turns to face Katara* It was nice meeting you though", I inform everyone. 

"Wait ... I want to come with", Katara states defiantly, moving to stand in front of me. Shocked by her outburst I stare bewildered at her. "Katara you can't be serious. You want to join them even after what that freak did to me!?", Sokka loudly exclaims. "Kaida is not a freak!! It's not her fault that you made her have a panic attack!! *takes a deep breath* You're lucky her episode wasn't that extreme", I angrily shout, pausing slightly to calm my nerves down. 

If her episode was extreme there is no telling how severe the damage she caused would have been. I'm glad it didn't come to that and that she is alright, physically at least. Her mental state is what scares me the most. No matter, I'll make her bad thoughts go away. I made her a promise and I don’t intend to break that promise. With that in mind, I secure my grip on Kaida and make my way over to Appa and Zeru. Nearing Appa I use a little bit of my airbending to lift myself onto him.

I spare one last glance at everyone and couldn't help but see the saddened expression on Katara and a guilty look on Sokka's face. I bid them farewell one last time before setting off to go back home. Oh, man, Kaida and I haven't cleaned our rooms in a hundred years!! I don't know about Kaida but I am not looking forward to that. Then again Kaida does like to hoard certain objects. Ugh, I'll worry about that in due time. Right now I need to make sure that Kaida is okay. 

Shifting around a bit I urge Kaida to look me in the eyes. She lets out a small whine of discomfort as I move back some to gaze at her face. Some of her hair hangs over her eyes so I reach over to put them behind her ear. There much better. "Kaida?", I begin to say, trying to get her to speak. When she doesn't react I reach for her hands holding them in between us. I squeeze it gently, caressing her knuckles afterward. "I'm sorry. I - I don't know what came over me. He - - Sokka reminded me of those boys that bullied me when I was younger. I just lost it and I tried my best to regain control but it was like I had no say in what my body did. It scared me ... _I_ scared me", she confesses. Zeru makes his way from behind me and over to Kaida. He settles on top of her head with his tail wrapped loosely around her shoulders. I send him a grateful smile and he chitters back in return. 

"You don't have to apologize. Not for this. It's not your fault", I say reassuringly. In an instant, her hands are retracted from mine and the look on her face is disbelieving. "Not my fault? Not my fault!? Of course, it is my fault!! Who freaks out like that!? I'll tell you who a screwed up freak!!", she shouts in anguish pulling at her hair.

My heart aches at her harsh words towards herself. With ease, I grasp her hands with mine bringing them closer to my chest. This movement catches her attention which I am grateful for. "Listen to me very carefully. You are not a freak and you are not screwed up - -", I start to say but was cut off. "What are you talking about, Aang? I am screwed in the head. That's why I have these stupid episodes and flashbacks. No normal person has those", she says muttering the last sentence bitterly. 

I am having none of her self-angst. I let go of her hands to gently grab her face and when our eyes lock I see all of her bottled-up emotions swirling in her magenta orbs. "Just because you suffer from panic attacks doesn't mean you are screwed in the head. You were traumatized at a young age. So, no you’re not normal but I don't care. Look at me. I'm nothing special but even so, we were chosen to adorn these soul marks", I explain to her. She blinks at me a couple of times in confusion. With a gentle smile, I quickly kiss her on the nose then I release her face. 

"You told me that soul marks aren't just given to anyone. And that they represent the person you are bonded with", I roll up my right sleeve to show her my soul mark, "For instance, my mark is that of a butterfly. Do you know why it's a butterfly? It's a butterfly because butterflies cannot see how truly beautiful they are. In other terms, you do not see you the way I see you". 

After my confession, her entire face heats up, in what I can only guess is from embarrassment. However, I can't stop now. There is one more thing I have to tell her. Grabbing her left arm I flip it over so we can both see that tiny cyan arrow on her forearm. "See how your mark is an arrow? It's because it will always lead you to me. Remember our motto?", I question, absently tracing patterns on her arm.

"We are in this together", she says. 

"Always and forever", I finish. We stay like this for a few moments in a peaceful state. It doesn't last long. Zeru flails his arms in a panicked motion. Kaida goes to calm him down when she begins to sniff the air. Her pupils turn into mere slits as she glares at something to our right. Intrigued I too turn my head and what I saw made me leap onto my feet. 

"It's the village!! We have to go!! Appa, Zeru find someplace to hang low", I shout. As soon as Zeru hops off of Kaida's head, I pick her up before sliding down Appa's tail using my airbending to launch us further towards the village. Let's just hope we get there before anything bad happens. 

**In The Village**

The Fire Nation Ship nears the Southern Water Tribe's village in a matter of minutes. The bow of the ship slowly opens as a walkway begins to descend letting out a gust of steam in the process. When the walkway touches the snowy ground, our favorite fiery sibling duo, Cyra and Zuko emerge from within the ship wearing the signature Fire Nation getup, helmet included. Sokka charges at both siblings with a war cry aiming his bow at them. However, before Sokka even reaches them Zuko swings his foot, knocking the weapon out of the young teen's hands, and without missing a beat Zuko uses his same foot to send Sokka into a nearby snowbank. They don't even bat an eye as they fully enter the village. Cyra walks over to a scarred Katara and Kanna clutching each other in fear. She peers down at the two, eyes mostly on Kanna, then in a blink of the eye, she snatches Kanna by the hood of her parka. 

"Listen to me very closely!! We're looking for the Avatars!! *shakes Kanna* They should be about this age, master of the elements?", she asks with an annoyed expression on her face. When no one answers her. she roughly shoves Kanna into Katara before glancing at Zuko giving him a slight nod which he returns. He promptly swings his arm out releasing an arc of fire that passes over the heads of the people, causing them to cover their heads and cry out in fear. "We know you're hiding them!!", he shouts in rage. 

Sokka finally manages to get himself out of the snow-bank. Spotting his club a few feet next to him, he runs over to it, picks it up, and charges this time at Cyra. Thinking he has the upper hand since her back is turned, he leaps in the air readying to use his club to clonk her on the head, however, his plan failed. Cyra sharply turns to the left avoiding Sokka's attack causing him to fall headfirst onto the ground. He recovers, quickly, whirling around to throw his hidden weapon ... a boomerang. The boomerang nears Cyra's face which she swiftly dodges by leaning slightly to the left. Her eyes follow the weapon until it is out of sight. She then turns to Sokka with a sly smirk on her face. That is until one of the village children threw a spear his way.

"Show no fear!!", he exclaims, catching the spear with ease. A look of shock crosses her face as Sokka now wields another weapon, but it's short-lived as she backflips away using her right foot to knock the spear out of his hands. With her opponent now vulnerable she goes to delivers a deadly blow with her fire but is cut short when Sokka's boomerang comes back with a vengeance. It clonks her on the back of her helmet sending her stumbling forward from the force of it.

As she recovers she does not attack, no scratch that she couldn't attack because she is knocked down by a ... penguin? Yea, it's a penguin with both Aang and Kaida on him. They zoom past the fallen Cyra and over to Zuko who is preparing to attack but never got the chance as Kaida uses her staff to trip the Fire Prince. Not expecting the blow he falls to the ground. 

With those two now recovering both Aang and Kaida ride the penguin towards the small group of villagers until they are right in front of Kanna, Katara, and Sokka. Their ride deposits them by crawling from under them making them fall off the creature. Kaida waves goodbye whereas Aang simply smiles in the direction of the cuddly penguin.

"Hey, Katara! Hey, Sokka!", they chorus together cheerfully. "Hi, you too. Thanks for coming", Sokka replies with a slight attitude. 

The two airbenders turn back to the firebending siblings who are just getting back on their feet. Zuko signals for his men to spread out and surround the two children. Kaida's entire body tensed as they surrounded her but forces herself to relax. She was trained by the best so there is no need to worry and besides she has Aang by her side. Speaking of Aang he stands protectively in front of her with his staff held in front of him. Without batting an eye he swings his staff from side-to-side sending snow everywhere. Kaida follows up by forcefully slamming her staff on the ground sending a rush of snow at both Cyra and Zuko, they both brace for impact. After being showered with snow the siblings melt the snow with their raised body temperature alone. 

"Looking for us?", Aang asks them. Shocked by his statement Cyra and Zuko turn to each other then back at the airbenders then back at each other. "You guys are the Avatars?", Zuko asks with disbelief. He then snaps himself out of his shock-like state and begins to circle Aang. Cyra, on the other hand, circles Kaida. "My brother and I spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. Only to discover that the Avatars are mere children!!!", Cyra shouts seething in rage. Kaida shares a glance with Aang squinting her eyes in confusion while Aang cocks his head to the side. "Well, you guys are just teenagers", he counters calmly. Angered by his comment Zuko hurls a series of fiery blasts at Aang who twirls his staff to dissipate the flames. 

Besides them a similar fight takes place. Kaida swings her staff up sending a powerful gust of wind at Cyra. Without giving her opponent any time to retaliate she delivers another wind attack but this time Cyra manages to jump out of the way. She then aims a kick towards Kaida which sends two fire-balls her so she sinks to the floor to avoid the attack. Having done that the fire attacks head over to the villagers who cower in fear. Kaida's eyes widen in horror as Cyra's attack almost hit them. She stands facing them with her staff held loosely in her hands. Aang noticing his partner stops fighting altogether. This confuses the siblings greatly at what is happening before their very eyes. 

"We will go with you ... if you promise to leave everyone alone", Kaida says, turning to face them, with a serious expression on her face. The soldiers surrounding them inch closer, spears poised at the Avatars. Cyra holds her hand in the air, in an instant, the soldiers back down. She approaches her fallen brother and helps him to his feet then she abruptly turns on her heels, walking away from the group towards the ship. As if some secret conversation just went down Kaida and Aang are being apprehended by the two soldiers and one of them snatches both of their staffs away from them. 

"No!! Guys don't do this!!", Katara pleads, running after her friends. "Don't worry, Katara. We'll be fine", Kaida starts to say but is cut off when the soldier leading her to the ship roughly shoves her causing her to stumble and fall. She manages to right herself up and finish her statement. "Take care of Appa and Zeru for us until we get back". 

"Get this ship moving!! We're going home!!", Cyra demands from within the ship once everyone has boarded. The airbenders smile weakly at Katara and the villagers right before the ship's door closes. 

**Kaida's P.O.V**

I did not wake up 100 years later to be a prisoner on board a Fire Nation ship with my hands tied behind my back. To make matters worse the Fire Prince and his sister are talking about giving our staff to their father. Uh, how 'bout no? Those staffs are important to us. Someone very close to me gifted me my staff and I will not have it be gifted to anybody. Sensing my growing irritation Aang shuffles over next to me to gently nudge my shoulder. I return the gesture so he knows that I'm okay. All of a sudden I feel myself being shoved forward, the force of the shove nearly making me fall ... again. Growling in agitation I allow them to "escort" me and Aang to whatever prison hold they have in this ship. We begin to descend a staircase that leads to the lower part of the ship. 

"So, I guess you guys never fought airbenders before, huh? Aang and I could take you both with our hands tied behind our back", I taunt, smirking a bit. The only response I get is a backhand to my face. My head snapped to the right so quick I feared I'd gotten whiplash. "Silence", the one who hit me demands. I lower my head in submission not wanting to get hit again. Or at least that's what it seems like to an outsider. I’m waiting for the right time to strike.

If that guy thinks that he can hit me and get away with it then he has another thing coming. My moment comes when the guards stop to unlock the cell door and without missing a beat I take in a huge breath before releasing it. A huge gust of wind nails the man in front of us head-on into the door knocking him out cold in the process. Aang copies my move but this time it sends him flying back several feet, slamming into the guard behind him. With those fools now out of the count, we take off running towards the upper deck. Once we neared the deck I leap into the air aiming a side-kick at the door. It opens with ease thanks to the added effect of my airbending. 

We have been running for quite a while now but we know that we can't stop. We have to get out of here and fast. Turning around a corner running we run into three armed soldiers. Each of them wields swords that are pointed directly at us. "You haven't seen our staff around have you?", Aang asks. I throw him an exasperated glance. Does it look like they have seen our staff!? He shrugs his shoulder at me before zipping through the narrow hallway. He scales the walls for a split second then goes underneath the third soldier's legs. I, on the other hand, take a few steps back before taking off full speed at them and drop to my knees sliding underneath their legs with ease. While I was sliding I blew a raspberry at them, laughing at their dumbfounded expressions.

For a minute I forgot that we were being held hostage until we run into another soldier. I mean come on!! How many soldiers are we going to run into!? This is getting annoying. But, an idea works itself inside of my brain. "Follow my lead", I tell Aang who glances at me curiously. I give him a quick Eskimo kiss giggling at his flushed expression. I then turn my attention to the soldier blocking our path. The soldier begins to ready his fire attack but I, expecting that leap, somersault over him and I used the tips of his helmet to cut off my bindings.

Landing in front of him I throw my hands up in the air laughing in glee. My victorious moment is interrupted by a hand ruffling my hair. "No time to celebrate, Kay", he reminds me, then grabs my left-hand pulling me with him further down the hallway. In this particular hallway are three doors. Aang opens the first two while I open the third one and see the old man from before resting peacefully. I quietly shut the door whispering a faint sorry along the way. 

With those doors out of the question, we continue on our way to find our staff. We are running so fast that we almost didn't see an open doorway. Backtracking we peer into the room then we catch sight of our staff. Ecstatic I hastily run over to them, however, something felt off when I'm fully in the room. Using my enhanced senses I try to see what the issue is. I gasp in shock turning around to see none other than the Fire Prince himself. This confuses me slightly because my senses are telling me that there is another here.

"Looking for me, freckled-face?", a familiar voice asks mockingly. In a flash, the prince's sister hops down from above standing right in front of her brother. Her comment upset me greatly but for some reason, it didn't feel like an insult more like she's teasing me. "It seems my brother and I have underestimated you two", she states, snickering slightly. Her light-hearted attitude takes me by surprise so it comes as a shock when she attacks.

I narrowly avoided the fire blast aimed at me. I flip over the flame and onto her shoulders. This was not my intention but it will do for now. Using this position to my advantage I wrap my legs around her neck, swinging back to fling her over me as I go below her. Getting up on my feet I turn around to see that I flung her across the room and into the wall. She turns to me with a wild look in her eyes but it dims down as she peers at me curiously. "Who hit you?", she asks unexpectedly.

My jaw drops at her question. We are in the middle of a fight and she asks who hit me. "I know for a fact that I did not land a single hit on you let alone slap you", she continues. Oh, that's right, one of the guards backhanded me. She must have ordered him to but judging from the look on her face I say not. About to answer her question she is suddenly flung to side by a ... mattress? I tilt my head to the side blinking owlishly at her fallen body. Walking over to her I nudge her body making sure that she's not dead. A small groan escapes from her and so I let out a sigh of relief. My sigh turns into a scream as a scorching pain rakes up my right shoulder.

"That was just uncalled for!!", I cry out, cradling my injured shoulder. "Sorry, Kay. I couldn't block it in time", Aang says apologetically. I walk over to him albeit wobbly patting him on the shoulder with my uninjured arm and without warning, I lift myself onto his shoulders swinging my foot towards the one whose flames burned me. Zuko flies back into the same wall his sister was flung into. Not waiting to see if he recovers faster than his sister I hop down from Aangs shoulders, grab his hand, and hightail it out of there, not before snatching our staffs. We run straight for a closed hatch. Well, when we got there it isn't closed anymore. I form a tiny tornado and Aang kicks it straight in the air opening the hatch just like that. By opening the hatch we surprise a man steering the ship. Paying him no mind we leap over the table and out onto the upper deck. 

  
A huge smile takes over my features at the feel of the sun on my face. Turning to Aang I reach behind my back pulling out his staff. His eyes light up as he happily takes the offered staff from my hand. I won't be able to use my air glider properly with my bum shoulder but I have other ways of using my glider. I race towards the balcony not even slowing down as I reach the bars, I simply leap over it. Grasping my staff with my left hand I maneuver my feet onto the staff then I lift the part my hand is holding upward, ascending into the open sky. When I was a decent height I release my left hand and start to use my legs to do the maneuvering for me.

However, even as I'm high up in the sky I can't help but feel like something is off. I glance behind me and instantly know what the problem is. It's Aang. Somehow while he was about to take off Zuko managed to get the upper hand and bring them both down to the lower deck. I frantically begin to think of ways to help him out when a familiar growl and chitter enter my ears.

Averting my eyes from my love I catch sight of Appa heading towards the ship with Zeru sitting on his head, tail wagging in glee. I feel so relieved to know that they are okay but I can't focus on them now. I have to figure out how to help Aang. I don't get far when unsuspecting spouts of flames are sent my way. Not being able to dodge them properly I lose my balance and fall back unto the upper deck. Regaining my bearings I see Zuko's sister perched on the balcony in front of me. I store my staff away and crouch down, my eyes never once leaving hers. 

"Aang!! No!!", someone shouts, but I paid them no mind as I watch as Zuko nails a hit onto my bonded and he plummets off of the ship. Instincts take over me and I leap into the air landing on top of my opponent's head using that to boost me higher into the air before diving into the ocean below. Suddenly my world goes dark and what happens next is beyond my comprehension. 

**Outsiders' P.O.V**

Beneath the waves are both Aang and Kaida who appears to be unconscious. That was until they both opened their eyes, glowing a bright white and violet respectively. Aang's arrow markings begin to glow the same color as his eyes as well. While the only real change to Kaida's appearance is the fact that part of her hair that is dark blue is now an arctic blue. Then in a flash, they rocket out of the ocean creating a huge watery vortex that's swirling like crazy. Kaida is the first one to land on the ship and she is not a happy camper. A scowl takes over her face and she seemed almost in a feral-like state.

From behind her comes Aang who wears a frown upon his face. He brings his hands around behind his head. This movement causes the waves to behave chaotically, crashing into the ship making the soldiers cry out as they try to regain their balance. Kaida levitates above her partner with her arms slowly rising to her head and the waves rise with her movement. She releases an ear-shattering cry flinging both her arms down right towards the Fire Prince and Princess including their fellow soldiers. They shout in surprise as they all fall over the edge. 

"Did you see what they just did?", Katara asks in complete shock, leaning over from her place on Appa's saddle. "Now that's some waterbending!!", her brother shouts impressed with what his friends' were able to do. Their moment of joy is short-lived when Kaida stops levitating and begins to feint falling six feet from the air. Thankfully, Aang catches her bridal style but he collapses soon after. Zeru swiftly jumps from Appa and gracefully glides down to both of his fallen companions. Appa follows in his pawprints and lands on the lower deck. Katara and Sokka slide down Appa's sides and quickly run over to their friends.

"Are you guys okay?", she asks them worriedly, kneeling beside them to help prop Aang up who has Kaida held protectively in his grasp. "Ugh ... hey, Katara, Sokka. Thanks for coming", Aang says, smiling weekly at them. He directs his attention to his bonded who clutches to his shirt like a lifeline. Her face is scrunched up in pain, whimpering, and in response to her pain, he nuzzles the top of her head. She returns the gesture letting out a low purr ... or at least that's what it sounds like. "Safe", she mutters tiredly into his shirt.

The siblings share a look but it doesn't last long as they shrug their shoulders and drag their friends over to Appa. They help both Avatars onto him and when they are securely on the flying-bison they prepare to depart from the ship. However, Sokka stops noticing a familiar staff lying on the deck. He spares a glance his sisters' way motioning his head at the staff. She nods her head slightly and he walks over to the staff, picks it up, and makes his way over to Katara. Just then three soldiers begin to advance their way.

Katara glances down at the puddle of water beneath Appa's feet and decided then and there to use her waterbending. She swings her arms around her body in an attempt to use the water to whip them, but, she only succeeds in freezing a channel of water behind her encasing Sokka's legs in ice in the process. "Katara!!", he whines, annoyed at the fact that he is now stuck. Katara grins sheepishly at the soldiers who once again approach the waterbender-in-training. Katara turns around, closes her eyes tight in concentration, then swings her arms behind her praying that it worked. 

She turns around, surprised to see that she landed a successful attack on the men, managing to freeze them mid-attack. Her victory is short-lived as she quickly races over to Appa, mounting him. "Sokka, come on!! Hurry it up!!", she ushers her brother, who is using his boomerang to smash the ice in. After a few more hits he finally frees his legs and makes a mad dash towards Appa's tail. "Yip-yip!! Yip-yip!!", he demands, panicked. Appa lets out a small grunt and takes flight, slapping his tail down to gain more altitude. Yet, back on the ship, Uncle Iroh, who awakened from his nap, helps his niece and nephew back onto the ship. The fire siblings waste no time into firing an attack. Together, they synchronize a firebending move and fire a powerful blast at Appa.

When everything seemed to be going awry that's when a magenta-eyed girl steps in. Kaida jumps from her place against Aang, she pulls out her staff opening the small tail wings before twirling it around, using a powerful swipe of air to redirect the attack into a nearby cliffside. The impact of the flames causes an avalanche of snow and ice to begin falling, burying the Fire Nation ship in the process. With the threat handled, for now, the group successfully escapes. Appa lazily flies now that there is no major threat, Zeru is perched on top of his head, Katara and Sokka face the Avatars who sit on the opposite side of the saddle. 

"How you guys do that? With the water I mean. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!!", Sokka exclaims, breaking the silence. "I dunno. We just did it", Aang replies quietly. Kaida stares off into the distance as she answers the question. "Everything was a blur. But, I do believe that instincts took over and allowed us to pull it off". 

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatars?", Katara asks, in a curious yet serious tone. Aang looks down before responding. "Because ... I never wanted to be. And Kaida - -", he begins, cutting himself of the last minute. "I - - I could not live up to their expectations. I will never be who they want me to be", she finishes, moving closer to Aang until she's practically sitting in his lap. He wraps his arm around her shoulder causing her to let out a small wince. He instantly removes his arm opting to hold her hand instead. "But ... the world's been waiting for the Avatars to return and finally put a stop to this war and return peace", Katara states. 

"We know but how do you expect us to do that?", Kaida asks, peering up beneath her bangs at her friend. "Well, according to legend you have to master water, earth, then fire, right", she asks them. "That's what the monks told us", Aang says. Kaida's eyes light up as she begins to decipher where her friend is going with this. "And since we're going to the North Pole all three of us can master waterbending!! Also, Sokka, don't think we forgot about you. You can learn how to fight and bash some firebenders heads along the way!!", she tells them, excitedly, grinning ear-to-ear. "You know what, Kaida? I'd like that. I'd _reeally_ like that", Sokka responds contentedly. 

"Then we are in this together!!", Katara states optimistically. Aang whispers something in Kaida's ears and she rapidly nods her head before making various animal noises. Zeru responds, moving from his place on Appa's head into Kaida's lap, pulling out a scroll from seemingly nowhere. "Thank you, Zeru", she tells him, taking the scroll from his paws before placing the rolled-up scroll in the middle of the saddle. She unfolds it showing a map of the world. "All right, but before Aang and I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to first", she informs them in a serious tone. Aang reaches over her left shoulder to point at three different places on the map. 

"So, here in the Earth Kingdom, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaay over here in the Air Nomad territory, we'll surf on the back of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like it when people ride them but that's all part of the fun!!", Aang explains, radiating pure enthusiasm. After his explanation, Kaida stands beginning to demonstrate how much fun they will be having. All of a sudden she stops mid-demonstration with a devious smile on her face. 

"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say. Sunshine she's here you can take a break. I'm a flying-bison that can go anywhere. With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way!!", Kaida begins to sing. "F is for friends who do stuff together!!", chimes in both Aang and Katara. "U is for you and me!!", Kaida continues, sending Sokka a knowing look. "N is for anywhere at any time at all!!", Sokka joins in, laughing a bit. 

"DOWN HERE IN THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!!", all four of them belt out at the top of their lungs. 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

_"Together?", she suggests, looking up at the boy next to her._

_"Always", he answers back, taking a hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze._

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... how'd you like it? Let me know in the comments below if you'd like. I'll be working on the next chapter so stay tuned for chapter 3. I'll see ya when I see ya. Peace!! Mwah!!


	6. To The Southern Air Temple, We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! I just want to say that this may be my longest chapter yet. Also, for those of you ATLA fans who know what this episode is all about, then you will also know that this episode has a canonical mentioned death. Keep that in mind when you read this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my take on episode 3 of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatars, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed them most, they vanished. A hundred years passed, and my bonded, Aang, and I discovered that the world that we knew is now full of hate and despair. So, with the help of our friends, Katara and Sokka, we begin to bring back peace. We are the sacred Avatars, after all. And although our airbending skills are great, we have a lot to learn before we're ready to save anyone. But our friends, mostly Katara, believe we both can save the world."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Okay, so we all decided to make camp on a shore we found to give Appa a break and for us to catch a break as well. Sokka was ecstatic to hear that we were going to take a break so now he's in his sleeping bag resting by the small fire we built. I'm a few feet away from him grooming Zeru, Aang is checking on the reins on Appa's horns, Karata is sitting in the saddle doing something I can't quite make out, and Appa is nibbling on some nearby grass. 

"Zeru, hold still. I'm almost done", I tell my lemur companion. "Hurry up then, Kaden", he replies in an irritated fashion. I huff at his impatience but a sudden idea has me grinning devilishly. My hand leaves his back mid-groom to his tail. Instantly he tenses, tilting his head towards me with his eyes narrowed. "You should've held still", I taunt before yanking him by the base of his tail. Zeru lets out a surprised squeak flailing his arms. Not quite done with "tormenting" Zeru I bring his body closer to my face, blowing a raspberry in his fur when he's close enough. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Kaden!! I'm sorry!!", he cries out. I press one more raspberry to his furry little belly before stopping completely.

Happy with my accomplishment I place the now dazed lemur on my lap giving him a moment to relax. When he regains his bearings he wastes no time, jumping on top of my head nestling himself in my hair. My eyes widen in realization at what he is about to do but I'm too late to stop him. He ruffles my hair like there is no tomorrow. After he finishes I can feel my hair sticking up in random directions. "Looks like you need to be groomed now", Zeru taunts, leaping down from my head. I pout at him. "You know how hard it is to groom this untamed mess? Thanks a lot, Ru!!", I complain halfheartedly. 

I begin to comb through my hair with both hands trying my best to straighten it out. It goes smoothly for a couple of minutes but soon becomes a hassle. I should cut my hair but what if it doesn't look right? I mean shoulder-length hair isn't that bad. Yeah, I can deal with this. I just need something to tie it up with. There must be something in our saddle that I can use. With that in mind, I make my way over to Appa. Once there I quickly grab Katara's attention. "Hey, Katara!! Is there anything I can use to tie my hair with?", I whisper-yell, since Sokka is still peacefully sleeping. A few seconds go by and I wonder if she even heard my question. As I go to ask her again she slides down Appa's tail then walks over to me with her hands behind her back. "I found something - - WOAH!! What happened to your hair!?", she exclaims in shock. 

No words seem to want to escape my mouth. For some reason, I feel too embarrassed to answer her question. Except if I don't say anything it will just make things awkward and I don't want that. "Um ... you see ...", that's all that I can manage to say. Zeru suddenly appears out of nowhere freaking me out so bad that I fall back and crash into the ground. "Hahahahaha!! You should pay more attention to your surrounding, Kai", he says gleefully.

His taunt ignites a fire in me that I focus my attention solely on him. Noticing my determined look he tries in vain to fly away but he forgets I have the wind on my side. Taking in a deep calm breath I focus all my attention on the air around us, then I jerk my head to the left sending a strong gust Zeru's way. He was, unfortunately, unable to avoid it and thus flew into Appa's side. I march over to him, grab him by his tail, dangling him in front of my very upset face. 

"You are so lucky I love you, Ru", I tell him exasperated. He grabs my left hand with his paws pulling himself right-side-up to face me properly. He then places his front paws on my face leaning his head towards me with his eyes closed. I copy his movement so both of our foreheads touch. I then nudge my head with his then release his tail.

"Kaida, are you okay?", Katara asks, which makes me realize that I forgot all about her. She has a questioning, almost motherly, look upon her face. I sheepishly smile at her.

"Sorry about that. Zeru was being a little pest and made me forget you were still here", I confess to her. "That's alright. I managed to find something to hold your hair with", she tells me, walking closer to me she hands me a [blue hair tie](https://images.app.goo.gl/HbhXaSgprYiEWH5ZA). I look at it curiously wondering how this little thing will keep my hair in place. Normally, Aang just puts it in a small bun when it gets like this.

Probably noticing my confused expression Katara takes the tie from my hands, motions for me to turn around, which I do, and pulls all my hair up, putting it into a ponytail. She then makes me face her and the way she looks at me makes me wish that she left a few strands out so I can conceal my eyes. As if sensing my thoughts Katara carefully takes a chunk of my hair that frames the left side of my face perfectly. "There. Perfection", she states proudly. I give her a shy smile as I thank her for fixing my hair.

"Aang is super excited to be going back home. But you don't share the same enthusiasm. Why is that?", she questions me. Instantly my mood sours. I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that. I don't have a lot of good memories at the temple. The only reason I stayed there was because of Aang and Gyatso. Gyatso was one of the monks who took us in and taught us most of the airbending we use today. if my memory is correct he told me that my airbending skills surpassed even his and that says a lot because he is the best of the best. Yet, no one else saw that they only saw the magenta-eyed freak with multi-colored hair. So, yea I don't feel up to going but this means a lot to Aang so I will push aside my disdain.

"Well, I show my excitement differently than Aang. Believe me, I am just as happy as he is", I tell her, trying my best to not show any sign that I am lying.

Thankfully, I was saved from being interrogated again when Aang leaps down from Appa. He lands between me and Katara. The moment our eyes locked his eyes widen in surprise ...? Disbelief? I begin to panic when I'm not able to figure out the look he's giving me. "I-i-i can put it back in a bun if you'd like. Zeru-messed-it-up-because-he-wanted-to-be--a-jerk-and-I-tried-to-fix-it-myself-but-I-couldn't-so-I-asked-Katara-to-help-me”, I say, jumbling all my words together in my haste to explain my change in hairstyle.

Oh, I knew he wouldn't like the change. I should've asked Katara to put it into a bun. I knew it. I went to remove the hair tie but I never got the chance because a hand swiftly stopped mine. "Kai, it's fine. I like that you are changing things up a bit. I was just caught off guard by your new style. It accentuates your eyes and rounded face", Aang tells me. Staring into his eyes all I see is pure honestly which allows me to finally calm down my nerves. 

Ashamed by my reaction I quickly search for a way to end the now awkward situation. I spot Sokka still in his sleeping bag and decided right then and there to wake him up because our break is officially over. Making my way over to the oblivious Sokka I initiate my plan to get him up with ease. "Sokka!! There's a prickly snake in your sleeping bag!!", I shout in my best impression of Katara which surprised me by how identical it sounds to her. ( _Not like I knew that I would sound just like her or anything *wink*)_ In an instant, he screams in panic jumping around, still in his sleeping bag mind you, like a mad man. I decide to save him from any more embarrassment by snapping my fingers in a quick motion which causes Sokka to fall flat on his face. 

"I'm glad you're awake", I tell him in an overdramatic fashion. With Sokka no longer sleeping I walk back over to Katara and Aang. Katara has a look of shock upon her face but I pay it no mind, ducking my head as I climb onto Appa. "Hey, that was a pretty cool impression. I almost forget about your ability to mimic people. It was spot on, love. It also might come in handy one day", Aang whispers to me with a small smile on his face. This time instead of feeling embarrassed I feel ... proud? Yea, that's the word. I return his smile with only a small blush dusted upon my cheeks. 

**Meanwhile w/ The Fire Siblings**

After the events of the last episode - - I mean after the events that lead to the partial destruction of Prince Zuko's and Cy - - ( _can I call you Cyra? ... yea, fine but only because you are the narrator ... Thx *ahem* Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I remember_ ) - - after the destruction of Zuko and Cyra's ship they go to a harbor for repairs where the other ships are lined up perfectly. The two siblings along with their uncle are exiting the ship using the walkway to reach the boardwalk, once they have exited the ship they continue walking.

"Okay, so we need to have our ship repaired as quickly as humanly possible. We mustn't lose their track", Cyra tells her relatives. "You mean the Avatars?", Uncle Iroh questions disinterested. Zuko halts his movements to sharply turn around to face his uncle. "Shhhhhhhh!! Don't mention them especially on these docks!! Once word gets out that they're alive, every firebender will be out looking for them, and I don't want anyone getting in our way!!", he whisper-shouts at his Uncle, waving his arms in the air in a panicked motion. Just as soon as he uttered the last sentence an unfriendly presence appears.

"Getting in the way of what Prince Zuko?", the man inquiries. 

His name is [Zhao](https://images.app.goo.gl/dnFovg4VA67Am6Fj8) and he - - ( _hmm? alright. fine by me. take it away, Cyra)_ To piggyback off of what the narrator was saying the man you see before you is none other than Zhao. He's on my list of the worst people, I have ever encountered in the world. The first person on that list belongs to my father but Zhao is definitely underneath him. Enough about that I have to find a way to make him know that I want nothing to do with him right now without making it too obvious. A sly smile takes over my features.

"Why hello Captain Zhao", I say in a sickly sweet voice, fluttering my eyelashes a bit to seal the deal. He directs his attention to me and looks at me with disdain. "It's commander now, girl", he spits out. Taken aback by his use of the word choice it takes me a while to calm down so I don't do something that I might regret. But that doesn't stop me from getting even with him.

"Oh, forgive me, sir. It was terribly rude of me to refer to you as a captain when you are but a mere commander now", I speak in fake sympathy, bowing mockingly at him with a cat-like [grin](https://images.app.goo.gl/wxyttJDkWMGnVwt3A).

I hear a snicker coming from beside me and I didn't have to look to know that it's my older bro. What surprised me the most is the fact that Zhao didn't even bat an eye at my mocking remark. Something must be up but I can't put my finger on it. I'm just going to have to stay on guard.

"Nevertheless the Fire Lord's brother, son, and daughter are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?", he says, sending a smirk my way when he said, 'daughter'. Pssh like that offends me. He'll learn soon enough.

"Our ship is being repaired as you can clearly see", Uncle Roh responds with a little sass slipping in his words. Zhao glances behind us to take a look at our ship. He releases a low whistle assessing our severely damaged ship courtesy of those two Avatars. Suddenly I realize that we need to think of an excuse as to why our ship is like this. I come up short but maybe I can stall long enough for either Zu and Uncle Roh to figure something out.

"You wouldn't believe what happened!! It was a sight to see!!", I begin to say panicking slightly when no one jumped in, "Uh ... we crashed!! Zu explain what happened to Zhao", I finish, waiting expectantly for Zuko to say something to get us out of this predicament. My brother seems to panic for a split second before regaining his bearings in a blink of an eye.

"Yes, I will explain what happened. It was very unexpected. You see we ... we crashed into an Earth Kingdom ship!!", came his explanation. Eh, not bad. However, from the look on Zhao's face, I doubt he believes our small tale.

"Really? You must regale me with all of the _thrilling_ details", he says, leaning closer towards me which makes me take a small one back, "Join me for a drink", he offers in a friendly tone. Something is up and we need to be on our toes at all times.

"No thank you. We really should be going. It was nice meeting you though", I say in the most polite way possible, but it was clear to see I was putting up an act. Turning on my heels I start to walk back towards the ship when a firm grip on my shoulder stops me.

"Prince Cyrus, you and your brother need to show some respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite", Uncle Roh says, ushering for Zhao to lead the way.

Instead of getting upset, I relent but only because I can never get mad at my Uncle. That doesn't mean I can't take my anger out another way. I jump into the air doing a simple backflip landing on the tip of my toes. With my anger slightly taken care of, I grab Zuko by his wrist dragging him with me after our Uncle and Commander Jerkface. 

**Back To The Gaang**

_(Kaida’s P.O.V)_

Flying on Appa will never get tiring but what is tiring is Sokka's stomach. Don't get me wrong I know he hasn't eaten in a while but there must be something to satisfy him until we get to the temple. I try to recall if I packed anything to snack on. "Sokka, I think there might be some food in my [pack](https://images.app.goo.gl/NgTGCFuecnsNV4ws9)", I inform him, walking over to him with the bag in tow. Sitting in front of him I rummage through my pack for a hot second before pulling out a small pouch.

"Thank - - um ... are these flowers?", he asks all traces of his eagerness to eat gone. Confused with his sudden mood change I cock my head to the side. Does he not eat clovers or lavender? They are pretty good and they should fill him up for the time being.

"Yea, they're healthy and will fill you up in no time. Here try some", I say, reaching into the bag to pull out some lavender for him. He plucks a small piece of the flower out of my hand and takes a tiny bite. His face scrunches up and he hastily spits out the contents, rubbing his gloved hand over his tongue. 

"Bleh!! This is disgusting!! Who even eats stuff like that!?", he yells in disgust. I go to put the snacks away when Zeru bounds over to me and quickly snatches the bag from my hand, emptying all the contents into his mouth. When that was all gone he looks at me expectantly. Without skipping a beat I hand them over to him but he shakes his head. He then pushes my hand closer to my body. Finally understanding what he wants from me I stuff two pieces of lavender into my mouth. I don't eat the rest because it was at that moment when I wondered if either Aang or Katara are hungry. 

Approaching the pair I plop down between them, leaning more towards Aang. I offer the lavender to Katara first. Maybe she will enjoy the treat. "Oh, is that for me?", she asks. I nod my head motioning with my head for her to take some. She hesitantly reaches out for one, then brings it to her lips, carefully placing the plant inside her mouth, slowly chewing. I anxiously await her reaction wanting to know if she enjoyed it or not. I was shocked to see that she seemed to be enjoying it. She even lets out yummy yum sounds so I know it must be good. Happy to know that she's satisfied I direct my attention to Aang, who by the looks of it has been watching the exchange for quite some time. Wordlessly I present him the last lavender and he quickly takes it from my hand eating it in one bite. 

With my mission accomplished I start to walk back to the saddle when I caught sight of the Patola Mountains, which means ... we are almost there!! My excitement soon turns into apprehension. I mean it's been a long time since we were last here. However, there is no way that the Fire Nation would have been able to get here without a flying bison. If that's the cause tell me why I have my doubts, but I just push that down into the farthest regions of my mind. Let me not start panicking. To calm my nerves I take in a few deep breaths slowly letting it all out. 

"Aang, Kaida, before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you guys about the airbenders", Katara begins to say slightly nervous. Oh, I know where she's going with this. "Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother, and they could have done the same to your people", she finishes on a sad note.

Now, I'm never the one to be optimistic ... that's Aang's specialty ... I, on the other hand, am the skeptic, and what Katara said makes sense. There is always a possibility that the Fire Nation found a way to reach the air temples. "Just because no one has seen an Airbender, in the last few years, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably managed to escape!!", comes Aangs' hopeful comment. His hopefulness is going to be the death of me. He seems to find a way to make it hard for anyone to counter his argument.

I place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What Aang is trying to say is that the only way to get to an Airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. With that being said another way non-airbenders might reach the temples is if they have a powerful Airbender - - No, that's not plausible. Unless the Fire Nation forced an Airbender to allow them access to their home", I say, going from being reassuring to apprehensive. Noticing the odds look I'm receiving I think of a way to get them focused on something else. That's when I noticed that we are starting to ascend the mountains and into ... you'll see. Taking the reins from Aang, I usher Appa to fly faster. After a few seconds of bracing the fierce winds, we finally breached the mountain line.

"There it is. The Southern Air Temple", I inform everyone. "We're home, Kay. We're home", Aang tells me, radiating pure happiness. 

**Elsewhere**

_(Cyra's P.O.V)_

Can I just say that I wish to leave this place entirely? Commander Jerkface took us to a tent where my brother and Uncle have been for the past - - I don't even know how long. All of this is just boring me to death. We are wasting valuable time that could be used to track down the Avatars ... again. Speaking of the Avatars I can't believe that they were able to escape and destroy half of our ship. Well, it was our fault for underestimating them. A nudge to my shoulder draws my attention away from my thoughts back into the present.

"... And by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war", Zhao - - no, sorry, I mean Commander Jerkface, informs us.

Hold up wait a minute let me put some logic in it. I can't believe this idiot believes that my father will be listened to by everyone right off the back astounds me. Sharing a glance with my brother I see that he has the same thoughts as me. He then tilts his head slightly towards Zhao with a knowing look in his eyes. I give a small smirk in response.

"If our father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is nothing short of a fool!!", I state, sharply. For a moment I could've sworn that pompous jerk wanted to hit me, the small twitch in his hands adds to my suspicions. Yet, what he did next makes my blood boil.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue, girlie. So, how is your search for the Avatars going?", he remarks. 

Oooooooo how I wish to break his jaw at this very moment. Very abruptly a loud crash can be heard from beside us. Facing the direction of the commotion I see that Uncle Roh 'accidentally' knocked over a weapons display. I hold back a laugh at Commander Jerkface who cowered from the loud noise. I subtly send my uncle a [thumbs-up](https://images.app.goo.gl/tbJCM8wBAMPULRDv8). 

"We haven't found them yet", Zu informs Zhao in an aggressive tone. I'm glad my brother replied to Zhao's question because I would've told him the truth up-front despite the consequences. I mean this could be my only chance to rub this in his ugly face. Like, imagine his surprise when he discovers that we found the Avatars. Then again we did lose them so it would be a short-lived victory. 

"Did you really expect to? The Avatars _died_ a hundred years ago", Jerkface starts to say, I withheld the urge to roll my eyes, "Along with the rest of the Airbenders ... *slight pause* ... unless you've found some evidence that the Avatars are alive?", he concludes with a knowing look. There is no way he knows that we - - nope there is just no way. I send Zhao my deadliest of [glares](https://images.app.goo.gl/S1Q4G7uxkorUDzw29) as I reply to his question.

"No siree". 

He turns his attention back to my brother whose [glare](https://images.app.goo.gl/MWHdUdJbqYHeWPGXA) tops mine tenfold ... sadly, but at this moment I'll let it slide. "Prince Zuko, you and your sister know that the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_ of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found", he says, rising from his chair, leaning closer into our personal space, mostly Zu's. Okay, enough is enough.

"We told you before but it seems your skull is too thick. So, allow me to repeat myself. *ahem* We have not found anything. It's like you said earlier. The Avatars probably died a long time ago. Now, if you excuse us we must be going. Come on Zu, Uncle, we're leaving", I state firmly, getting up from my seat and briskly walk towards the exit. I don't get far, however, because two guards stepped in blocking my exit with their respective weapons. From behind them emerges a soldier and he walks up to Zhao. This can't be good.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko and Cyra - -", he begins to say before being cut off by me. I cough loudly and when his gaze locks with mine I slide my index finger across my neck as a warning for him. "Uh ... uh ... uh, I mean Prince Zuko and Cyrus had the Avatars in their custody but they managed to escape", he shakily finishes his statement. 

"Now remind me, how, _exactly_ , was your ship damaged?", he sinisterly asks, leaning down to whisper in my ear. Sparing a knowing glance with my relatives I can tell that they're thinking the same thing I am. 'This is so not good'.

**Back To The Gaang … Again**

_(Outsiders' P.O.V)_

Appa lands gracefully at the base of a snow-covered staircase that leads to a mountain trail where our main characters currently are. Aang breaks out into a sprint leaving Kaida, Katara, and Sokka behind. A determined look crosses Kaida's face and she runs after her bonded. She reaches him in no time flat. The two of them bump into each periodically in what appears to be a pseudo-game of theirs. Kaida manages to get the upper hand by using her airbending to slow Aang down a bit.

"Hey, no fair Kay", he complains, pouting at her. She twirls around to face him, sticking out her tongue as she does so. "All's fair when you want to win", comes her cocky reply. Her happy-go-lucky attitude is replaced by a look of surprise when out of her peripheral vision, she spots a stadium with a multitude of tall poles. "Aang, look!!", she shouts, pointing at that particular area.

"Ooo, Katara, Sokka, that's where we would play airball with the other children, and over there is the bison would sleep, and - - ", Aang states before he stops letting out a sad sigh afterward. Kaida also lets out a sad sigh as she looks at her once lively home. Noticing the change in both of her friend's behavior Katara asks them what's wrong.

"Everything. This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weed', Kaida responds gloomily. "I can't believe how much things have changed", Aang concludes sadly. The Avatars then stare off into the distance while their friends share a sympathetic glance. Sokka walks up to stand behind his saddened friend. "So, uh, this airball game. How do you play?", he asks curiously, sending his sister a small grin. Instantly, their disheartened demeanor is gone and huge grins break from their faces. 

**_~ Mini Time Skip ~_ **

In the airball stadium, Sokka stands on one of the poles guarding what appears to be the goal. On the other side of the court, is where Kaida and Aang reside. Hovering between the pair is a hollow ball full of the air the two are using to keep the ball suspended. Kaida toses the ball from side to side for a little while then toses the ball to Aang, who lets the ball roll over his shoulders before lazily tossing it up in the air. He smiles innocently at his friend. Then in a blink of an eye, he jumps and kicks the ball higher. It goes so high that Sokka has to squint to even catch a sliver of the figure. That's when Kaida jumps in, literally, and kicks the ball away with a powerful air swipe. It rapidly skyrockets across the poles, changing direction as it crashes into several poles, but steadily moves closer toward Sokka's goal. 

The poor teen never had a chance to stop the oncoming target thusly getting hit square in the abdomen, flying straight through the rotating goal post. He is thrown back so far that he lands in a pile of snow. Aang leaps with joy, laughing gleefully, whereas Kaida has a full-blown laugh attack, holding her sides as she gasps for oxygen.

"Aang and Kay, seven!!", Aang gloats, forming a zero with his hands, and moves his body in a circular motion to emphasize his next sentence, "Sokka zip!!", he declares. Kaida does a small flip, turning her body upside down as she lands on her left hand, her legs tilting to the left a bit, with a huge smile on her face. Sokka, still on the ground, pulls a twig from out of his hair.

"Making them feel better is putting _me_ in a world of hurt", he half-heartedly complains, getting to his feet, however, he was cut short when he spots something. So he military-crawls towards it gasping in shock when he uncovers what it is. An old, battered fire nation helmet. Turning to his sister he motions with his head for her to check this out. She catches sight of the helmet and two of them decide to let their friends know of their findings.

"Guys!! There's something you need to see", she yells, cupping her hands over her mouth to make her voice clearer. Both Avatars leave the court and begin to make their way over to the siblings. The determined look on Katara's face diminishes as she looks at the happy expressions on the young Avatars' faces. Not wanting to see her friends upset she quickly shifts her weight bringing her arms up and with one swift movement, she swings her arms back, manipulating the overhanging snow to fall, concealing the helmet along with Sokka from sight. Just in time too because Aang and Kaida are now in front of her. 

"What is it?", the chorus together happily. Katara moves her hand behind her back making her expression as innocent as possible.

"Uh ... just a new waterbending move I learned", she answers, rocking to-and-fro the balls of her feet to the back of her heels. Kaida squints her eyes at the young waterbender, leaning closer until they are but a mere inch apart.

"Nice one, Katara!!", she compliments, erecting herself to her proper height. "But enough practicing, we have a whole temple to explore", comes Aang's reply, turning around and walking away from the group. Kaida promptly turns on her heels, as well, following after her bonded. 

Sokka maneuvers himself out of the snow and onto his feet, shooting his sister a knowing look. "You can't protect them forever. They need to know the truth", he tells her. She doesn't respond. Instead, she follows after her friends. Her brother releases an aggravated sigh before following in her footsteps. After a few minutes of walking, they enter a courtyard that has a small fountain located in the center of the court. The odd thing about the fountain is that the water is frozen solid.

Both siblings stand at the entranceway, while Aang and Kaida run around the fountain to somewhere the two can't make out. Thinking that the two of them were alone, not to mention out of earshot, they resume the one-sided conversation previously. Unbeknownst to the pair, a certain magenta-eyed girl lurks nearby. She's crouched to the side of the fountain hearing everything they're saying. 

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend that they weren't", Sokka says, using a serious tone of voice. His sister simply walks past him stopping slightly near the fountain where Kaida is hiding behind. Her eyes widen in shock at what she just overheard. She goes to stand but stops herself wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. 

"I can for both their sake. If they find out that the Fire Nation invaded their home, they'll be devastated", Katara says. Kaida, after hearing those words, has a conflicted expression on her face before she shakes her head and slips by them unnoticed. She appears next to her companion in an instant, acting as if she hadn't heard anything her friends were discussing. 

They stand facing a [statue](https://images.app.goo.gl/fmYCPGFEgRtL7Xqm8) of an old monk. "Katara, Sokka, meet Gyatso!! The greatest Airbender in the world!! He taught us everything we know", Aang says, looking over his shoulder at the Water Tribe siblings. Both Avatars then bow before the statue. 

_**\- - Flashback Brought To You By Kaida - -** _

I'm perched on a balcony watching Gyatso's every move as he stands in front of an oven with a long wooden paddle in hand. With the paddle, he retracts an orange fruit pie from out of the oven. He creates a mini-tornado with his airbending ability to spin out the fruity center so it becomes a tiny swirl. My mouth waters at the sight of the four pies lined up only a few inches away from me. I bring my hands closer to the delicious pies, and I almost got one if I wasn't hoisted up by an unsuspecting air current. 

"Gyatso!!", I cry out, annoyed at being caught so easily. He places me back onto the balcony but farther away from the pies. The second he turns his back to me I start to sneak closer to the pies but stop short when I catch sight of Aang, from my peripheral vision, with his left hand resting on his knee staring off into nothingness. Taken aback by his sullen mood I think of a way to ask him 'what's bothering you?'.

"It seems Gyatso's ancient cake-making techniques aren't fully on your mind, right Aang? Come on tell me what's wrong", I ask him with deep concern. He spares a glance my way out of the corner of his eye. "This whole Avatar thing. I'm pretty sure the monks made a mistake", he confesses. 

I thought I was taken aback before but now I can see that this takes the cake. Mmm ... cake ... Focus Kaida. Okay, normally Aang is the one who helps me with my angst-filled thoughts. It has never been the other way around so I have no clue if what I'm about to say next will help. Here goes. "Well, I'm pretty sure the monks know what they're doing. I mean, of course, I have my doubts about whether or not I'm fit to be called the Avatar as well", I say to him, playing with one of my flowy sleeves. 

"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen, but we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is", Gyatso chimes in. Tearing my gaze away from my sleeve I look out into the distance. Taking in the beautiful morning sun and sky. I also spot Zeru on top of one of the sky bisons' feasting from the nearby trees.

"But... how do I know if we're ready for this?", Aang asks. Not liking to hear him so downhearted I cup the underside of his chin, bringing his gaze to me. "As long as we’re together we will be ready for anything", I tell him, putting as much emotion as I can in my statement. 

He smiles gratefully giving me a quick Eskimo kiss, which I was not expecting but thoroughly enjoyed. A sharp cough brings us out from our own little world back into reality. "Your questions will be answered when you're both old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary. Inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey", our father figure informs us. What a total bummer. Wait a minute. 

"Who is it?", I ask curiously. The knowing look that's sent my way tells me exactly what his answer will be. "Let me guess ... When we are ready, he will reveal himself to us?", I say rhetorically, mimicking his voice with ease. A groan escapes Aang's and I's mouth at the nod we receive.

"Now, are you two going to help me with these cakes, or not?", he questions us. In an instant, we're on our feet. All three of us line up side-by-side in the following order; me, Aang, and Gyatso facing the freshly baked pies. We take on an [airbending](https://images.app.goo.gl/wiZ7XdSy9f2nbx4Y6) stance bringing our hands back as we each form a spherical ball made out of the air around us.

"One ... Two ... Three!!", we shout together, shifting our weight to the front, launching our air balls. Our attack sends the four pies flying into the distance. I rush towards the balcony leaning forward to see if my pie hit its target and indeed it did. It nailed one of the four monks that are - - or shall I say were? - - meditating between some trees. Aang and Gyatso's hits the other three directly in the head. The funny thing is that the moment the pies splattered all over the monks a bunch of lemurs showed up out of nowhere and begin snacking on the delicious treats.

Spotting Zeru I release a high pitch [whistle](https://youtu.be/3RMxisnieFA), almost immediately his ears erect and swivel around towards me. With his attention now on me, I whistle again this time whistling three times in rapid succession. I watch as he scoops up a pawful of some of the fruit pie and makes his way over to me. He lands gently on the balcony before me, his arms outstretched presenting the thing I asked for. I thank him greatly before taking the mushy mess and stuffing it in my mouth.

Feeling eyes on me I turn around seeing both Aang and Gyatso giving me weird looks. "I'm not going to let those lemurs have all of this yummy goodness for themselves", I say with my mouth full, sending bits of crumbs spewing from my mouth. No sooner as I said that all of us started to laugh like crazy. A few seconds go by until we were able to control ourselves. Aang and I bow in front of Gyatso who compliments us on our skills.

"Both of your aims have improved greatly. Kaida your sound-bending is superb as always and sooner or later you will have fully mastered the sacred art. I am honored to call you my pupils", he says, caressing both of our heads. 

_**\- - Back To The Present - -** _

Katara walks over to her two friends, who erect themselves from their bowed position with saddened looks on both their faces, placing a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. “You must miss him”, she says. Kaida's eyes [flash](https://images.app.goo.gl/NNU4RZCfRgfemiQd7) a variety of different colors before reverting to normal. She starts to walk away from the group but stops short, eyes locked forward. "Yeah, we miss him", she replies, continuing to walk away. Aang follows after her, grabbing her left hand when he catches up with her. 

"Where are you guys going?", Katara asks, watching as the two start walking up a staircase that's behind the statue of Gyatso.

"The air temple sanctuary. There's someone we're ready to meet", Kaida and Aang inform her simultaneously. They both enter the hallway which leads to a corridor, leaving the siblings standing confused. Eventually, they shrug their shoulders and meet up with the two Avatars. All four of them are now standing in front of a weird looking [door](https://images.app.goo.gl/oEGHk7ypCJCxhF9R9) framed by the branches of an old tree rooted to the left of it. 

"But ... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years", Katara states. 

"It's not impossible. Kai and I survived in an iceberg for that long", Aang replies, radiating hopefulness as he gazes at the door in front of him. Katara brings her index finger to her chin as she says; "Good point". 

"Katara whoever is in there might be able to help us figure out this whole Avatar thing", Kaida says, rocking on the back of her heels, an anxious look on her face as she stares at the door.

"And ...", Sokka begins to say from behind everyone with an eager tone laced in his words, "whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats", he finishes, rubbing his gloved hands and drooling at the thought of the meal he may receive from within the temple. 

He pushes his way past the three and towards the door in hopes that it would open with his brute strength. That wasn't the case. He simply smacks head-first into the door so he opts to push it open. That too does not work. Sighing in defeat he slides down to the floor, his back facing the door. "I don't suppose you have a key?", he questions the two Airbenders.

"The key, Sokka, is airbending", Kaida tells him smirking slightly.

Both Airbenders stand in the center of the room and they each take in a deep breath. They spread their arms then thrust them forward, sending two powerful air currents into both of the tubes connected to the door. The currents make all three of the blue symbols/tubes swivel around, going from blue to purple, and releases a bellowing horn sound. When the horn stops the door begins to slowly crack open. 

"Hello? Anyone home?", the Avatars asks, entering the sanctuary along with Katara and Sokka. 

**Back To The Fire Sibs … Again**

_(Cyra/Cyrus’ P.O.V)_

"So a twelve-year-old boy and eleven-year-old girl bested you both and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought", Zhao says. I withheld the urge to leap to my feet and punch his lights out. Plus, you can't really blame us. I mean, sure, we underestimated them but Zhao would've too if he was there. Then we would be the ones reprimanding him from behind beaten by two kids.

"We underestimated them _once,_ but it will not happen again", Zu declares, forcefully. 

"No, it will not. Because the two of you won't have a second chance", Zhao states, shocking both me and Zu greatly.

"Commander Jerk - - I mean - - Zhao, my brother and I have been searching for the Avatars for 2 years and we -", I say but get cut off by Zhao, who angrily turns around releasing an arc of flames in his rage.

"And you failed!! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in teenager's hands. He's mine now". 

Oh, no he didn't. I hurriedly jump to my feet, advancing towards that pompous jerk. I almost managed to get to him if those two guards didn't block my path.

"Keep them here", he commands, before leaving the tent. Furious I impulsively kick the table in front of my Uncle, breaking it clean in two and sending whatever that resided on the table flying. I then hear Uncle Roh ask for more tea and I had an inkling suspicion that there's a hint of amusement in his words. Knowing my Uncle he probably is amused by this whole ordeal. 

**Back To The Gaang … Once Again**

_(Outsiders’ P.O.V)_

Now inside of the Air Sanctuary, the gaang see a large number of statues, lined up in a circular pattern. Sokka stands before one of the statues with a look of disappointment. "Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?", he asks, saddened by the fact that there was no meal in this room.

"Who are all these people?", his sister questions, ignoring her brother's previous statement. "I'm not entirely sure. But it feels like I know them somehow. Look!!", Kaida exclaims, pointing at a statue of a man with a prominent Airbending tattoo on his forehead, "That one's an Airbender", she states, her eyes glowing white for a brief second. Katara motions at the statue next to the Airbender, adorning Water Tribe clothing. "And this one is a Waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. It goes from Air, Water, Earth, and Fire", she explains, pointing at each state respectively. 

Aang and Kaida turn to each other a knowing look in both their eyes. "That's the Avatar Cycle", they say together. "Of course. They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives", Katara says, finally understanding who these people represent. Amazed by this news both Avatars gape in astonishment looking at how many Avatars there were. A certain freckled magenta-eyed girl can't help but note that all of the statues are oddly familiar to her. Like she could name every single Avatar in this room odd. 

"Past lives? Katara you really believe in that stuff?", Sokka asks skeptically, with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's true. When the Avatars die, they're reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle", his sister explains. 

Kaida, along with her bonded, stand in front of a statue of an elderly man. She stares long and hard at the statue. Her eyes glow a faint red color, scarlet even, and the strangest thing happened next. The statue's eyes gleam for a split second. They're pulled from their transfixed state by Katara. She grabs them by their shoulders and shakes them a little bit. "Guys, snap out of it!!". 

"Huh?", they say a bit dazed. 

"Who is that?", Katara asks, gazing up at the statue curiously. 

"That's Ro-Ro", Kaida answers, before slapping a hand over her lips. Aang sends Kaida a strange look which she promptly ignores, eyes still glued to the statue. "I m-mean that's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before Aang", she corrects herself.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met", Sokka states, walking towards his sister and friends.

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?", Katara questions, looking at the base of Avatar Roku's statue then at Kaida. "I'm n-n-not sure. I just know it somehow", she answers. 

"You just couldn't get any weirder", Sokka chimes in, voice laced with slight irritation. 

Very abruptly Kaida's eyes glow a fierce red as she starts to talk in a weird echoey voice. It sounds like multiple people are speaking. "Wonder why there is only one Avatar cycle here? It is because the second Avatar cycle has never ended only renewed. If you wish to learn more you must travel far and wide and ask the right questions. And maybe ... just maybe you might uncover the secret of the second Avatar", she says, eyes reverting to normal when she finishes. 

Everyone looks at her bewildered but before any one of them could question what happened a sharp noise draws their attention elsewhere. Katara, Aang, and Kaida hide behind a statue on the left whereas Sokka hides behind the one on the right. Sokka holds his club close to his body before addressing the three. "Firebender. Nobody makes a sound", he whispers, shifting on his feet slightly.

"You're making a sound", Katara and Kaida chorus irritated and confused respectively. The two of them are shushed by the boys. "That firebender won't know what hit him", Sokka informs the group, standing from his crouched position with his club raised and walks from behind the statue. However, the moment he saw who entered the sanctuary he lowes his club instantly. This causes the three that are still hiding to peek from behind the statue.

  
Their eyes widen at the sight of an almost familiar flying [lemur](https://images.app.goo.gl/MqXq1m1nyi4JuA9BA). "Zeru?", Katara asks, unsure. The lemur's only response was a cute little head tilt. "That's not Ru it's a different lemur entirely", Kaida tells everybody. 

"Lemur!!", Aang shouts excitedly, his entire face lights up like a bunch of fireflies. 

"Dinner", Sokka shouts, excited for a whole different reason. 

"Don't listen to him. You're going to be a great addition to our team", Kaida, says reassuringly before shooting Sooka a heated [glare](https://images.app.goo.gl/NCr98rqmYy93TuPt6). "Not if I get him first!!", he exclaims, charging at the lemur. The lemur frightened by the three of them approaching him makes a break for it. Sokka barely managed to get his hands on the lemur but falls short, literally, the young Airbenders simply used his head as a small stepping stone and exit the sanctuary. 

"Come back!!", the two Airbenders call out running after the small lemur. 

"I want to eat you!!", Sokka yells, getting back on his feet and chasing after the lemur as well. 

All three children round the corner with ease with Sokka taking lead. Aang pulls up next to him then pushes past Sokka. Kaida, on the other hand, grabs Sokka's shoulder and lifts herself over his shoulders landing in front of him. Caught off guard by the force he stumbles for a few seconds. She laughs gleefully, doing a few front handsprings to not only gain speed but to show off as well. Sokka glares at her form before glancing beside him to look at Aang and an idea quickly forms in his head. He takes out his club and swings at Aang's legs, but his target nimbly evades it by running on the walls and laughing in amusement. 

Running next to Kaida, Aang swiftly turns around and directs an airball at Sokka. It knocks him off his feet so hard he falls face-first onto the ground. In front of both Avatars is the lemur who has exited the corridor and is sitting on the ledge of the balcony. Seeing the approaching pair he takes flight a scared expression on his face as he does so. The two not deterred in the slightest jump over the balcony determined to capture the lemur before Sokka. They use some of the rocks located underneath the balcony to break their fall. Meanwhile, on the balcony is Sokka who calls out to the two. 

"No fair!!", he whines. 

**Here We Go Back To The Fire Siblings**

_(Cyra/Cyrus’ P.O.V)_

After what felt like forever of sitting in this tent in complete silence, Commander Jerk-face enters. "My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go", he states. I open my mouth prepared to say some sassy remark but my brother sends me a look and I shut my mouth with an audible click. 

"Why? Are you worried my brother and I are going to try and stop you?", he asks angrily. A small smile graces my lips when he referred to me as his brother. It's the little things that warm my heart but now is not the time to show those types of emotions. Especially when a certain jerkface starts to laugh out loud at my brother's comment.

"The two of you? Stop me? Impossible", he says amused. Enraged by his remark I leap to my feet.

"Don't underestimate us, Zhao!! We will capture the Avatars before you!!", I tell him, eyes twitching in anger. 

"Prince Cyrus that is enough", Uncle Roh tells me sternly. 

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince and princess. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you", he tells us.

If I thought I was angry before I am now a fuming mess. How dare he. HoW DaRe He!? HOW DARE HE!! Zuko beats me to the punch and pushes me, gently, out of the way to glare at Zhao. "You're wrong! Once my brother and I deliver the Avatar to our father, he will welcome us home with honor, and restore our rightful place on the throne!!", he declares. 

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you both return by now, Avatars or no Avatars. But in his eyes you are both failures and disgraces to the Fire Nation", Zhao tells us. 

"That's not true", my brother states defiantly. 

"You both have the scar to prove it", comes Zhao's reply. That does it, with a war cry Zu and I rush forward until we are all up in Zhao's face. 

"Maybe you'd like one to match!!", we say to him simultaneously. 

"Is that a challenge?", he asks us in a somewhat mocking tone. What came out of my brother's mouth next shocked me greatly, but I did not let it show on my face. It is his choice after all. 

"An Agni Kai. At sunset", he states seriously. 

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your sister and uncle will do", Zhao says, walking away afterward. 

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?", Uncle Roh asks Zu worriedly. 

"Don't worry Uncle", I say in a lighthearted tone before my voice becomes dark, "He will never forget, and neither will I".

**Alright, Time To Go Back To The Gaang**

_(Outsiders’ P.O.V)_

Reaching the ground Kaida and Aang waste no time in leaping at the lemur but he managed to jump out of the way. He then runs through some ripped drapes that make up what used to be a tent. 

"Hey!! Come back!!", Aang says, pushing the drapes aside letting Kaida enter first. "Come on out, little lemur! That hungry guy won't bother you anymore", Kaida chimes in, hoping to appease the lemur. They walk up to another curtain of drapes. Opening up the second set of drapes Aang lets Kaido go in first again. As she's entering she catches sight of several skeletons dressed in the signature Fire Nation garb scattered across the snowy floor. 

"Firebenders? They were here?", Aang asks, shocked to find out that Firebenders invaded his home. Both Airbenders look around the room with sad expressions on their faces. Kaida's the first one to see a skeleton, but it wasn't just a skeleton. The skeleton adorns a familiar round necklace that has the airbending symbols on it. Her eyes begin to water and she releases a loud sob. Aang walks up to her to try to comfort her when he too notices the skeleton. 

"Gyatso", he states devastated, dropping to his knees letting out a mournful sigh. To the right of him, Kaida remains standing, [tears](https://images.app.goo.gl/Bkohxaz6tLsYPdzX7) streaming down her face non-stop. 

Sokka enters the room a few seconds later approaching the two depressed young Airbenders. "Hey, guys!! You find my dinner yet?", he starts to say but seeing their current state he takes it the wrong way, "I wasn't _really_ going to eat the lemur, okay?", he tells them, then as he approaches them does he see what's really going on, "Oh, man. Come on. Everything will be all right. Let's get out of here", he says placing a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder since he's closer. 

Abruptly Aang's arrow markings begin to glow a bluish-white color. Sokka gasp in fright quickly removing his hand. From beneath Aang's feet, a small whirlwind starts to form and it spins faster and faster until a huge sphere forms around his entire being. To the right of him, where his bonded resides, Kaida's eyes begin to glow violet and the purple in her hair glows amethyst. She levitates off the ground her mouth opens but no sound escapes. Although the moment her mouth opens the entire ground begins to shake and tremble. 

"Come on you two. Snap out of it!!", Sokka pleads, trying in vain to get through to the now enraged Avatars. The sphere around Aang expands sending Sokka flying back from the force of the strong winds, hitting a wall in the process. His sister shows up next to him, having run from the sanctuary over here in no time flat.

"What happened?", she asks him, using her arm to protect her face from any debris in the air. "They found out firebenders killed Gyatso!!", he replies. She gasps in shock.

"Oh no!! It's their Avatar Spirit!! I'm going to try and calm Aang down first. With him calm, maybe it will calm Kaida down too", she tells her brother, slowly making her way towards them.

"Well, hurry up and do it!! Before they blow us off the mountain!!", he tells her, holding onto a boulder for dear life. 

**Time For The Agni Kai**

_(Cyra/Cyrus’ P.O.V)_

Uncle Roh and I stand before my brother who is squatting down bare-chested and barefoot, wearing a cape over his shoulders. "Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapon", Uncle advises Zu. Instead of offering any words of encouragement, I say what any teenager going through an identity crisis says to their older brother.

"Show him who's boss, Zu. And - and - -", I say before being cut off by my brother. "I refuse to let him win", he tells me, looking me straight in the eye. I nod my head in understanding. I'm not good with emotions but I don't have to be when my brother can read me like a book. Whether that is a bad thing or not is undecided. Anyway, let's get to the good stuff, shall we? It's time to witness another Agni Kai, but this time my brother is ready. 

Zu rises to his feet turning around sharply to face his opponent. A soldier standing on a higher ground rings a large gong to signify that the battle has begun. Both my brother and Zhao take on a defensive firebending stance with their arms outstretched in front of them. Zu then lowers his arms before shoving them forward and directing a powerful fire blast at his opponent. Zhao dodges the first attack and the second with ease. My brother then shoots two more powerful blasts at Zhao.

Commander Jerkface simply crosses his arms. As the fires reach him he moves his left arm up and the right one down, dissipating the flames. Zuko pants heavily in exhaustion. If he keeps exerting all that energy he might not win this. Just as those thoughts crossed my mind he does a roundhouse kick spraying flames everywhere, but Zhao creates his own flames to block the oncoming attack. Zu directs another powerful kick at Zhao, who smirks at my brother as he places his feet firmly on the ground, swinging his arms up severing my brother's attack. 

"Basics, Zuko!! Break his root!!", Uncle says encouragingly. 

"Better yet break his face!!", I yell, throwing my fists in the air cheering on my big bro. 

Zhao launches forward sending a powerful fire blast directly at my brother. Zu's pushed back a few inches diverting the flames to either side of him. Jerkface takes another step forward using the same move as before and Zu is still able to block the attack. Then Zhao firmly places his feet on the ground, bringing his arms together, and fires another powerful blast at Zu.

This time my brother isn't able to withstand the attack so he's flung back and slides back a few feet on the ground. By the time he lifts his head, Zhao has already leaped forward landing at my brothers' feet. There he thrusts his fists forward delivering the final blow. My eyes widen in fear and I had to hold myself back from crying out. 

Luckily, my brother manages to roll out of the way at the last possible second, swirling his feet around knocking Zhao back in the process. A confident smirk crosses my brother's face giving me all the encouragement in the world. Zu steps forward sliding fire at Zhao's feet. It seems my brother has found a way to regain the upper hand. Zhao being caught off guard wobbles backward giving Zuko the advantage. He keeps on using the same tactic and Zhao is completely off-balance unleashes a powerful kick that knocks Commander Jerface off his feet.

Zu runs after him standing threateningly over his opponent's body with his left hand outstretched. This is the moment where the winner is supposed to deliver the deadly blow but my brother doesn't do it. Instead, he fires an attack near Zhao's head.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward", comes Zhao's retort. 

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back", my brother informs him before walking away. However, something didn't sit right with me when Zhao gets up off the ground with his back facing my brother. Without any warning, I rush towards my brother, cartwheeling once before doing a back handspring vaulting over him and straight for my opponent, Zhao. His foot is raised but I use my left hand to grab his foot before his attack could even near my brother. I push him away seething with anger. I glance back seeing Zuko begin to charge at Zhao but Uncle Roh holds him back. 

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory", he tells my brother, then turns to face the one who tried to attack my brother when his back was turned, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephews are more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious", he says. With those words, Zu, Uncle Roh, and I depart from the arena leaving behind an embarrassed, probably, Zhao. 

"Did you really mean that Uncle?", Zu asks, in a soft tone. 

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite", Uncle Roh replies slyly. My brother and I both smile slightly at his statement. I drape my arms around both my relatives and bring them closer for a quick group hug. 

**Let's Go Back To The Gaang For The Last Time**

_(Outsiders’ P.O.V)_

"Aang!! Kaida!! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom", Katara begins to say hoping that she will be able to get through to her friends, "Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Me and Sokka!! We're your family now!!", she finishes. 

The young Avatars descend from the air after hearing Katara's heartwarming speech but even though Aang's wind sphere dies down his eyes and markings still glow. Kaida's eyes still glow as well and she's still releasing a super high pitch sound from her mouth. Katara walks over to her friends and Sokka runs over to his sister following in her footsteps. 

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise", he tells them. His sister takes Kaida's left hand then takes Aang's right hand, squeezing them reassuringly. Like a switch, Kaida closes her mouth, eyes reverting to magenta and her hair returning to normal. The glowing from Aang also stops. Kaida's face is still tear-stained as she leans against Katara for support, whereas, Aang collapses onto Katara his eyes slanted in sadness. 

"I'm sorry", he says, somewhat tiredly. 

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault", Katara treasures him. 

"But you were right. And if the firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones, too. Aang and I really are the last Airbenders", Kaida speaks, [breaking down](https://images.app.goo.gl/v847WxefDh9WRw1U8) into tears at the end of her sentence. Katara pulls both of her friends into a well-needed hug. Her brother places a comforting hand on each of their shoulders. 

**_~ Mini Time Skip 2.0 ~_**

Back in the air sanctuary, the two Airbenders stand in front of the statue of Avatar Roku holding hands. Katara pulls up behind them. "Everything's packed. Ready to go?", she asks them. 

"How is Roku supposed to help us if we can't talk to him?", Aang questions softly. 

"Maybe you'll find a way", she replies optimistically. 

All three of them glance at each other when they heard a strangely familiar sound. Turning around they see the same lemur from before standing on its back legs in the middle of the doorway. He enters the room going to the right where Sokka sits. Reaching the boy's feet he deposits the variety of fruit in his arms. Immediately afterward he bounds away from Sokka who is now stuffing his face silly.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka", Aang compliments joyfully. 

"Can't talk!! Must eat!!", he replies with his mouth full. The flying lemur climbs onto Kaida's shoulders and she gives him a few scratches, which he gladly enjoys then he leaps from her shoulders onto Aang's wrapping his tail around the young Avatars neck.

"Hey, little guy!!", Aang greets the lemur. 

The four of them, including their new animal companion, leave the Air Temple and return to Appa and Zeru. Upon spotting the group Zeru flies over to Kaida and when he's an arm's length away from the girl she closes the distance by pulling him to her chest. She then places him on her head where he nestles comfortably on. 

"You, me, Kai, Zeru, and Appa; we're all that's left of this place", Aang speaks up standing next to Appa with the lemur perched on his shoulder, "We have to stick together. Katara, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family", he says getting the attention of his friends. 

"What are you going to name him?", Katara asks interested.

As Aang approaches the siblings and Kaida with their new lemur companion, Zeru hops off of Kaida's head, goes over to Sokka snatching the peach from his hand, and offers it to the lemur. The lemur takes the peach, ripping it in two, and gives the other half to Zeru. The two lemurs dig into their stolen treat. Everyone laughs at the dumbfounded expression on Sokka's face.

"Momo", Aang and Kaida say simultaneously after their laughing fit came to an end. 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

_"Together?", she suggests, looking up at the boy next to her._

_"Always", he answers back, taking a hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze._

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again. I was contemplating whether or not Cyra/Cyrus would do the Agni Kai with Zhao but I said 'nah'. I also contemplated the ending of this episode and wasn't sure how to include the actual ending. (Sorry about that) Who knew that writing a re-telling of one of the most iconic childhood shows from 2005 would be so hard. But, I'm not going to give up. I have never been so proud of my writing skills. I managed to do multiple POV's in a single chapter. I impressed myself with this chapter. Thx again for the hits, reads, kudos, and bookmarks. They mean the world to me. Please stay tuned for the next chapter/episode.


	7. The Art of Soundbending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I call a small filler chapter that may or may not be essential to the plot of this story. That's up for you to decide. I also want to let you guys know that this chapter has a character that was referenced in one of the previous chapters. I made it very apparent so it shouldn't be that hard to find.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Those are the key elements for benders ... but what if I were to tell you that there are other elements a person can bend. To name a few you have Lightning, Light, Shadow. However, we are not here to discuss those elements. No, we are here to talk about the rarest form of bending of them all ... Sound. Which, believe it or not, is not should not be dubbed the rarest.

I mean it's not even that hard to master. You see sound is just frequencies in the air and if you can already bend the element of air you should be able to bend the sound vibrations around you. I know this doesn't seem like a beneficial skill to learn. Believe me when I say that being able to bend sound is a dream come true.

Imagine the possibilities. You can not only manipulate how loud your voice can get you can also amplify it to such a degree that you can knock people back with a single yell. Or, this one is my favorite, you can perfectly mimick another voice with the ability to move your own voice frequency around so that you sound like whoever you are trying to mimic.

Now, you're probably wondering how I know all of this. Well, it's simple. I'm Zephyrine. You can just call me Zephyr and I'm a Soundbender. The first one to invent the art of bending sound. I don't want to brag - - okay, yeah, I want to brag. My fellow Airbenders did not believe such a thing could be accomplished. I proved them wrong.

Despite my accomplishment, they would not let me show the other Nomads how to bend this element. No matter how hard I tried to get them to see the good this power can be they refused to view it that way. Thus, resulting in no one ever learning the element I trained so hard to master. Despite all of this I never gave up hope that one day someone will discover this power.

And faith would have it that one special little girl will have uncovered the art of Soundbending and will surpass even me, the one who invented the art. So, I thank whatever entity there is for not letting this element follow me to my grave. 

I know you are begging to hear more about Soundbending. Patience is key. In time you will have an understanding of this power, along with the other elements I mentioned earlier. Don't fret. This won't be the last time you'll hear of me. I'll be seeing you soon enough".

\- Zephyrine (The First Soundbender)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there may be more chapters like this one in the future, but I am not entirely certain. Anyway, I'm trying to spruce up the Avatar World a little bit by featuring a few of the sub-bending elements. Did I succeed? I sure do hope so. With all that being said hang tight the next chapter will be here soon.


End file.
